Adina Who?
by bluebutterflywitch
Summary: Adina Potter is the girl who lived. she knows that something isn't right about her but can't figure it out. it kind of doesn't help when the teachers at Hogwarts keep on shooting her odd looks. can she survive at Hogwarts without hexing someone?
1. prologue

**Hi, i was bored and this just came to me. hope it's ok.**

**Summary: Adina Potter is the girl who lived. she knows that something isn't right about her but can't figure it out. it kind of doesn't help when the teachers at Hogwarts keep on shooting her odd looks. can she survive her first year at Hogwarts without hexing someone? anyone want to place bets? **

**Disclaimer: i don't not own anything excepted my oc. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Well – give her here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with."

I gave out a small unnoticeable groan. Who is talking so loud? Who is Hagrid anyway? Is he the one who let me drift off to sleep with that nice soothing hum? I guess so because I felt someone else hold me… wait, what?

I tried to open my eyes but found that I couldn't. I felt the person started to walk somewhere before being stop by someone else.

"Could I – could I say goodbye to her sir?"

Goodbye? Have we met before for him to say goodbye to me? I soon got my answer when I felt a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. If I could, I would have made a face at the kiss, though, I did flinch a bit when someone suddenly let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed what sounded like a very strict woman, "You'll wake the Muggles!"

Muggles? Well who cares about whomever they are. I'm trying to sleep here! Well, I think I am. I don't even know where I am or what I'm doing here.

"S-s-sorry," sobbed the one who must have kissed my forehead. "But I c-c-can't stand it – Lily an' James dead – an' poor little Adina off ter live with Muggles –"

Lily and James? Who are they? Adina? Is that my name? And again with whomever these Muggles, what do they have to do with anything? All these unanswered questions of mine are giving me a headache.

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," I heard the strict woman say to who I presume the one who brought me here.

I felt the person holding me step over something before gently laying me on something hard and cold surface. Damn, it's freezing! I felt something being place next to me and heard footsteps fading away from me.

I listen to the wind and heard Hagrid and the other two talk to each other. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but I did hear the roar of an engine of a motorcycle. So that was the humming sound was coming from.

Soon, the roar was gone and the other two continue to talk before it suddenly much brighter. I wince a bit and rolled deeper into the blankets that surrounded me as I felt a breeze pass by.

Again, it's freezing! Whose bright idea was it to bring me here!

I paused for a bit when I felt a thin piece of paper near my hand. It's a letter. Why would there be a letter?

I once again tried to open my eyes and was relieved when I could. I blinked when I was met with an inky sky. Is it possible for a sky to be an inky color? I guess so.

I glanced around to only see the blankets that I was warped in. Why am I warped in blankets? Before I could complain anymore, I froze once more, but this time in shock and confusion. Why is everything so big?

Fearing the worst, I lifted my hand to my face and felt my mouth drop in shock at what I saw. I am a baby.

How? I started to freak out as I tried to come up with a solution.

How am I a baby? I'm supposed to be … what am I supposed to be?

I stop my struggling and just stared at the sky, wondering. Who am I?

* * *

><p><strong>so? how is it? sorry for it being too short, the next chapter will be much longer, promise. also, please tell me if i made some sort of mistake. thanks for reading! R&amp;R<strong>

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	2. vanishing glass

**hi, these following chapters are going to be based on the book but with my own changes. also, it's going to be in Adina's point of view, i'll tell you if it's someone else point of view, ok? hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: i don't not own anything except Adina.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vanishing Glass<strong>

Ten years has pass since I was found by my so call family. Oh, everything is still the same except the additional photographs on the mantelpiece of my dear cousin Dudley from a baby to now. The sun still rises on the same tidy front gardens and lights up the brass number four on my family's front door, the Dursleys.

I just wish the waking call was different.

"Up! Get up! Now!" yelled my dear Aunt Petunia with her shrill voice as she rapped on my door again, making me wake up with a start.

"Up!" she screeched once more before walking towards the kitchen. I heard the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove.

I rolled onto my back and tried to remember the dream I was having before being rudely awaken. It had been a good one in my opinion. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. I can't help but wonder if it's the same one from long ago. Yes, I still remember that day long ago.

"Are you up yet?" my aunt demanded, now back outside my door. Wow, are my two minutes up already?

I was deciding to not answer but I still remember the last time I did that. I'm still trying to find out where that pan went to. It sure flew.

"Nearly," I responded.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

I groan. It hasn't been five minutes and my day has already been ruin. That's a new record.

"What did you say?" my aunt snapped through the door.

Did I say anything? I swear, she is just looking for some excuse to throw something at me.

"Nothing, nothing …" I answered. I listened at her footsteps fade into the kitchen before sticking my tongue out at her. I would do it at her face but I like where head is at and I do not fancy living out on the streets, thank you very much, I'll just stick to what I got.

As I slowly got out of bed and started to look for socks, I can't help but curse at my luck. Dudley's birthday, why is it today? I finally found a pair under my bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on.

Now if I was any other girl, I would have scream but no. I'm used to them. Why? Well, it could be due to the fact that the cupboard under the stairs is full of them, and guess what. That's where I sleep, well at most times. I sometimes have to sleep outside, don't ask.

When I was dress, I went down the hall and into the kitchen. I couldn't help but smirk when I remember the oh so nice directions I gave Dudley when we were little on how to find the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey you," five year old Dudley said, standing over me.<em>

_I looked from the spot I was staring at the wall to him. We were in the living room watching TV, well, Dudley was watching TV. I was just staring at the ceiling in boredom._

"_Where's the kitchen?" he demanded. _

_I blinked and stared at him like he had grown an extra head. He did not just ask me that. The kitchen is just down the hall._

"_I said where's the kitchen?" he repeated himself._

_I sighed. Well, that just proves that he's stupid. _

"_Alright, here's where the kitchen is located," I said, lending in a bit as if I was about to tell him a big secret._

_Dudley, being well him, lend in also._

_I smirk a little. "Ok," I glanced around, pretending to make sure that Aunt Petunia wasn't around before placing my hand around the side of my mouth and pointed towards the stairs. "You go up the stairs, and then take a left, then a right, then another left, jump out the window, through the green house, then through the back door, remember to wipe your feet before entering and you're there!" I said happily, lending back against the wall where I sat._

* * *

><p>I was amaze that he could take in that much information. I was almost laughing when he actually followed my directions. Aunt Petunia was not happy when she saw the mess he caused. I received a cuffed over the head, a week in my cupboard, and had to sleep outside that day. Oh well, it was worth it.<p>

I stopped in surprise and confusion as I saw what the poor table was being force to go through. It was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents! I would try to recuse it but I was soon dragged towards the stove by my aunt. Pushy much, can't even stand in one spot without her pushing me somewhere.

I stared at her before placing the bacon on the frying pan; I can't exactly glare at her with all these harmful weapons now can I? I swear, I still think they should just place a collar on me and get it over with. By the way they're treating me; anyone would think I'm a dog.

From the corner of my eye, I could see the racing bike that Dudley wanted. I'm still trying to figure out why my cousin wants one. He hates exercise and is very fat; he's four times as large as me, no kidding. His only exercise is when he chases me to punch me for some unknown reason, but I'm too fast for him. Maybe I should make him run more; perhaps he'll lose some weight that way.

I chuckle to myself at the thought as Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen. I spared a quick glance at him before turning over the bacon, counting how many seconds it took for him to save his usual morning greeting.

"Comb your hair!" he barked over his newspaper.

Since my back was turned to him, I rolled my eyes. Thirty seconds, hmm, close but nope, didn't break the last record which was twenty-five seconds. Maybe next time. I don't even know why he insists on having my hair cut, it's always straight. It doesn't matter or bother him.

I had started to fry the eggs when Dudley arrived with his mother. I could give you a very detail description but I'll make it simple for you. Just imagine a pig in a blond wig. There you go. Want my uncle and aunt's description also? Ok, Aunt Petunia, a blond horse and Uncle Vernon, a fat walrus.

Me? I have a slightly thin face, kind of knobby knees, long straight black hair, and bright green eyes. I swear, if you look closely at my hair on a very bright sunny day, you'll see slight red in it. I also have a very small lightening scar on my left forearm. I still remember what my Aunt Petunia told me where I had gotten it from.

"From the car crush where your parents died, and don't ask questions."

I doubt that I got this scar in this form from a car crush. Besides, even though not asking questions is the first rule to a normal boring life of the Dursleys, I ask some every once in a while to just annoy my family.

I quietly hum to myself as I somehow manage to place the plate of eggs and bacon on the table. Dudley, on the other hand, was counting his presents when his face fell. Oh, what now?

"Thirty-six, two less than last year," he said, looking at his parents.

Really? It's thirty-seven! Count right!

As his parents corrected him, I started to eat my bacon before Dudley tantrum came on and turned the table over. I watched as Aunt Petunia quickly cheers him up with the promise of two more presents while they are out.

I gave a small shake of my head as I sighed. They're just making things worse. Heck! Dudley can't even add! And Uncle Vernon encourages this kind of behavior! What are they teaching children these days? Really, I shouldn't be so surprise.

Uncle Vernon and I watched as Dudley unwrapped some unnecessary things when Aunt Petunia came back into the room. When did she leave? By the look of it, it has something to do with me.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take her." She then jerks her head at my direction.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but my heart gave a leap. Every year on this awful day, his parents take him and a friend out for the day to do whatever they wanted. And every year, I'm stuck with a mad old lady who lives two streets away, Mrs. Figg.

Now, don't get me wrong but I hate going there. The whole house smells of cabbage and Mrs. Figg makes me look at photos of all the cats she ever owned.

I wouldn't have minded the cats, I love how sneaky they are, but one of her cats scratched me. Stupid cat.

"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at me as though I had planned this. Really, why would I spend whatever little time they give me to do that? Nope, I rather do something else.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.

Phone her and I'll kill myself.

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the girl."

I could say the same for her. They continue to come up with suggestions on whom to leave me with as I finish my breakfast. Suddenly, it was quiet, too quiet for my liking. I looked up to see them watching me. As if waiting for me to suggest something.

I sighed. "There's two options, option number one, leave me here. Option number two, take me with you guys."

Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon when she heard option number one. So in other words, like always.

I block out the noise Dudley was starting to make as I thought to myself. Why does this seem so familiar? Has this happen before?

Half an hour later, I found myself sitting in the back of the Dursley's car with Piers, Dudley's rat-face friend, and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in my life. My dear aunt and uncle finally gave up when they couldn't think of anything else to do with me.

I rolled my eyes as my uncle gave me the usual threat before we left. I was found on top of the roof of the kitchen, sitting on the chimney one time. Just one time! And now they think I'm going to do it again, or something else. They don't trust me, good for them; someone should give them a mental.

I listen as my uncle complains to my aunt about motorcycles. Now, I would have mention something about my dream, but I kind of like living more so I kept quiet.

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had ask me, I might had sent her pleading looks, what I wanted before they could hurry me away, they bought me a cheap lemon ice pop.

It wasn't bad I thought as we watched a gorilla scratching its head that looked remarkably like Dudley, except it wasn't blond.

I actually had the best morning I'd had in a long time. I was careful to walk a little way apart from the group so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of chasing me around to hit me. I wish them luck on that.

We ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his Knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and allowed me to finish the first, like he was going to buy me another one.

I should have known that it was too good to last. Why? Well, after lunch, we went to the creepy, yet cool, reptile house. It was cool, like I said before, and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone.

The two dumb asses wanted to see huge poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have warped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can – but it was fast asleep. I don't blame it.

I watched as Uncle Vernon tried to wake the poor thing up on Dudley' commands but the snake wasn't having any of it. After a while, Dudley shuffled away to look at whatever Piers was looking at.

I shook my head and moved in front of the tank, wondering if it has died of boredom yet. I place my forehead against the glass and spoke softly to it.

"I feel sorry for you, having no one to talk to," I said.

I was surprise to see the snake slowly open its beady eyes and winked at me. Well, now I know it's not dead.

I stared, not knowing what to do. The snake jerked its head towards my family then raised its eyes to the ceiling. Giving me a look that clearly said: "I get that all the time."

Ah, forget it, if I am crazy, where I'm going to be sent to will be much nicer.

"I know right?" I said through the glass. "It's so annoying. It's like they got no life."

The snake nodded vigorously.

I chuckle at it. "You know, you remind me of someone I used to know. Someone from long ago."

The snake just stared at me in wonder before a deadening shout from behind me made us both jump.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Well, there goes my happy spot now. I turned around to see Dudley waddling towards us as fast as he could. Poor penguins! I just insulted them! Please forgive me! As if reading my mind, the snake gave out what sounded like a chuckle, making me grin.

"Out of the way you," he said, punching me in the ribs, catching me by surprise. I fell to the floor, gasping. Oh! He is so going to get it later!

Just as I thought that, Piers and Dudley leapt back with howls of horror. I looked up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.

The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. Wow, overreacting much, no?

As the snake slid swiftly past me, I could have sworn I heard a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amiga."

Hmmm, nice snake, wish there were people like that. Well there is but not where I live. I don't know why they are afraid of me. I don't bite, much.

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. I don't blame him. If that was me, I would lock myself up and never step into another reptile house as long as I live, but I can't, no?

"But the glass," he kept saying, "Where did the glass go?"

Easy, it's under the bird exhibit, why don't you go get it?

The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as I had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. Again, overreacting much. The snake only wanted to play.

But worst of all, for me at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Adina was talking to it, weren't you, Adina?"

Why you! You better sleep with one eye open tonight you little! There goes my fun.

Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on me. He was so angry he could hardly speak wheezing, he managed to say, "Go — cupboard — stay — no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.

No meals? Alright. At least I don't have to sleep outside. I thought to myself as lay in my dark cupboard much later, wishing I had a watch. I really don't know what time it was and I couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, I couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food. What? You thought I would actually follow that punishment? Nope, I need to eat, at least twice a day alright?

I'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, even though I try to make it enjoyable, ever since I'd been a baby and my parents had died in that car crush. Which I believe my aunt lied about because I can't remember being in the car when my parents had died. Though, if I strained my memory a bit, I remember this blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on my forearm.

What's funny is that I remember two different times I see this flash of green light. One somewhere very bright, like I'm outside, and another in a dark place. I know for sure that the crash cannot produce this green light and disproves my aunt's explanation on how my parents died. I can't even remember my parents at all.

My dear family never spoke about them and there are no pictures of them in the house so I have no idea what they look like at all! I bet you I'm adopted because there is no way I'm related to my aunt or uncle.

I remember that when I was younger, I dreamt for some unknown related coming to take me away or at least somewhere better then here, but sadly, it never happen. What freak me out the most are the strangers.

I remember a tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to me once while shopping with my aunt and Dudley. I stared at him before throwing a bar of soap at him. Aunt Petunia had to drag me out of the shop before I could have thrown anything else, apologizing to the man for my behavior. Hey, he just appeared out of nowhere and my first reaction was that he was going to kidnap me.

Another time, a wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at me on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken her hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. Good thing to because I was about to throw a book at him, don't ask where I got the book. And you know what the weirdest thing about all these people, except the tiny man, was the way they seemed to vanish the second I tried to get a closer look or throw something at them. Yes, I was at that throw stuff at people staged of life.

At school, I had no one, which I don't really mind. Gives me some time to myself. Why? Well, everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Adina Potter in her baggy old clothes, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang. Which is sad, they are fun to play hide and seek with, I always win.

* * *

><p><strong>so? what do you think? if i made any mistakes, please do tell me, i'll correct them as soon as i can. thanks for reading! R&amp;R<strong>

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	3. letters from no one

**Hi, here's the next chapter. i hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer-i don't own anything except Adina. enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The letters from no one<strong>

Well, the escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor had earned me my longest-ever punishment. Oh well, by the time I was allowed out of my cupboard again, without them knowing about my nightly visits (Piers didn't heed my warning about sleeping with one eye open). The summer holidays had started and since my cousin is so smart, he has already broken some of his toys, poor old Mrs. Figg, can't even cross the street without being run over by Dudley.

I can't say that I was glad school was over because I didn't know what the hell they teach half the time. Really, what does vampires have to do with science? Besides, I have to deal with Dudley's gang who don't seem to have a life. I mean, they visit the house every single day! Piers (I just love his new haircut, don't you? It has this fire feeling to it.), Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon are all big and stupid, but sadly, Dudley being the biggest and stupidest of the lot was the leader. I just love the way they chose who is in charge.

All of us love to play this favorite game, Adina Hunting. Another game that I always good at, can never catch me, I just hide in a tree and they can never find me. Though, I spend as much time as possible out of the house, just minding my own business.

One thing that I actually look forward to at the end of the holidays is that I'm going off to a secondary school that Dudley won't be going to! He had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. I don't even want to know what they were thinking about when they name the school. Piers is also going to the same school with him. I'm going to Stonewall High, the local public school, a school that has a normal name.

Dudley tried to make a joke about the school.

"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told me one day. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"

"No, thanks," I said, bored. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it — it might be sick."

Then I ran before Dudley could work out what I had said. I don't even know why I did that, it's not like he'll figure it out.

I don't know how Mrs. Figg's leg healed so fast because one day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his school uniform, leaving me there with her. It turns out that Mrs. Figg had trip over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as found of them as before. So she wasn't as bad as usual.

She even let me watch television and gave me a bit of chocolate cake that I never even tried to eat. It smelled like she had it for several years so I just gave it to one of her cats. Let's hope it doesn't die from food poisoning.

That evening, Dudley decided to parade around the living room for the family in his band-new uniform. The uniform for the boys included maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobby sticks that are supposed to be used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life. For what exactly, I do not know and I don't think I want to know.

Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said that she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. I would have said something but I think two of my ribs might have already cracked from trying not to laugh. Hey, I do have some self-control, well kind of.

There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when I went in for breakfast. I was kind of surprise that I was allowed to sleep a bit more than normal, but now I know why I was able to. The smell came from a large metal tub in the sink that was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water. Seems like it's time to annoy my family.

"What's this?" I asked Aunt Petunia. I watch in amusement, but kept my face confuse, as her lips tightened as they always did if I dared to ask my usual questions.

"Your new school uniform," she said.

Wait, what? I looked in the bowl once more, now making a face.

"Oh," I said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."

"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dying some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."

I stared at her in shock. She is not serious? Can't she even get sarcasm?

I shook my head before sitting down at the table and tried not to think about how I was going to look on my first day at Stonewall High – like I'm wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably. Maybe if I beg near the freeway, I could get enough money for a better uniform; I just need to make sure it's second hand so my family doesn't notice.

Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from my new 'uniform'. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere and I mean everywhere, on the table.

We heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

I grumble under my breath and waited.

"Make Adina get it."

There you go, and we have a winner. Yippee. Note the sarcasm in my voice.

"Get the mail, Adina."

Knowing that it was a lost cause, I decided to try anyway.

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke her with your Smelting stick, Dudley."

_Um, no thanks._ I thought to myself as I dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge (yuck), who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and – a letter for me?

I blinked in surprise as I picked it up and stared at it, wondering what is in it. No one ever and I mean ever, written to me and my whole life.

I mean, who would? I have no friends, no other relatives – I didn't belong to the library, so I'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could not be a mistake:

_Miss. A. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink.

There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, my hand trembling a bit, I saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter_ H_.

Then it happened. I gasped in shock as I felt some sort of pain run threw my body. I fell to my knees and brought a hand to my chest, gasping for breath. It hurts! I close my eyes as images passed through my mind.

_**Looking at the same envelope, speaking to someone.**_

"_**So I'm one of you guys?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**A smirk soon came on my face and glanced to my left. **_

"_**Guess you're stuck with me!"**_

_**A groan of annoyance reached my ears as I giggled.**_

"Hurry up girl!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen.

I snap out of my painful trance. What was that? Who were those people?

"What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" he chuckled at his own joke.

I rolled my eyes and slowly got up from my position, hoping that it won't happen again or at least, not in front of my family.

Getting a hold of my composure, I went back to the kitchen, still staring at my letter with a mixture of curiosity and a bit of fear, but I wasn't going to show that in front of them. Forgetting that I should have either open the letter in the hallway or hide it, I handed Uncle Vernon the bill and postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the thing.

I could hear Uncle Vernon rip open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.

"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk…"

Hope she's in pain.

"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly, surprising me. Shoot! "Dad, Adina's got something!"

I was on the point of unfolding the letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of my hand by my uncle.

"Hey! That's mine!" I shouted in anger, trying to snatch it back.

"Who'd be writing to you?" sneer Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. I watched in surprise as his face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.

"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.

Dudley tried to grab the letter to red it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Whatever it said, he didn't want his son to read it. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness – Vernon!"

I lend back and wrinkled my nose in disgust. Was it just me or did that sentence sounded wrong?

I watched as they stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Dudley and I were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his toy.

"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.

Excuse me? It's mine, not yours so bug off!

"I want to read it," I said furiously, "as it's mine."

"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.

I didn't move. You know what? Forget it, I'm getting so tired of being push around.

"I WANT MY LETTER!" I shouted. Hmm, guess I reached my monthly limit of self-control.

"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley. Again, bug off!

"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon as he took both Dudley and I by the scruffs of our necks and threw us into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind us. I allowed Dudley listen at the keyhole and I gently lay on my stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor. I could have fought for the keyhole but I wasn't feeling it today.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia said in a quivering voice, "look at the address – how could they possibly know where she sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"

"Watching – spying – might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.

I rolled my eyes. Like they'll waste their precious time following us. I then frown, how do I know that?

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want –"

I could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.

"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer back … yes, that's best … we won't do anything …"

"But –"

"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we too her in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"

Stamp out? I silently growled in anger. I knew they hated me but that's taking things too far.

That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited me in my cupboard.

I stared at him before speaking. "Where's my letter?" I asked as soon he had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"

"No one." was my answer, of course. "It was addressed to you by mistake. I have burn it."

I so wanted to argue but I hold my tongue and waited for him to get to the point of this little visit.

Uncle Vernon took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.

"Err – yes, Adina – about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking … you're really getting a bit big for it … we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."

I crock an eyebrow at him. A bit big? Really? I can barely fit here! Besides, there must be some sort of catch to this.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't ask questions!" Snapped my uncle as I finish my simple question. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."

The Dursley's house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom.

It only took me one trip upstairs to move everything I owned from the cupboard to this room. I sat down on the bed and stared around the room. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been cancelled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.

I don't even know why he bothers to keep this, the books, I don't mind but all the broken stuff? Couldn't he just throw them away?

From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't want her in there … I need that room … make her get out …"

Aw, poor thing, he just learned that I'm taking his second room? Well, too bad, it's mine now.

I sighed, rubbed my forehead a bit before stretched out on the bed. Today is so not my day, if it was yesterday, I wouldn't have mind being here but I rather have my letter. I need to know what's inside.

I yawn a bit before curling up into a ball, closing my eyes. I'll worry about this tomorrow, I'm tired. And with that, I fell into an uneasy sleep.

Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Good for him, it's time for him to learn that he can't have his way all the time.

I silently ate my breakfast as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly. Hmm, they're afraid, of what? I do not know.

When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to me, made Dudley go and get it.

As I drink my milk, we heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! Miss. A. Potter, the smallest bedroom, 4 Privet Drive –"

I rolled my eyes at him as Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall. I didn't even bother chasing after him, knowing that I'm going to be fighting a useless battle. Besides, I have a feeling that there will be more letters coming.

I quickly finish my breakfast and turned to Aunt Petunia.

"So, do I need to wash the dishes today?"

The next morning, Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. Turns out that three letters had arrive for me. He nailed up the mail slot as Aunt Petunia came up towards him with a piece of fruitcake.

I watched from my spot on top of the stairs in amusement, one of Dudley's unused books pulp open on my lap.

"See," he said to my aunt through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them, they'll just give up."

"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."

"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with his snack.

I think that the people that my uncle keeps on talking about are thankful that they do not think the same way as them.

On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for me. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and even a few were forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.

Uncle Vernon stayed home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails; he stared to board up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe through the Tulips" as he worked, jumping at small noises.

On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to me found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two-dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window. Poor man can't even do his job without being freak out by my family. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.

I just sat back and watched the show in amusement, eating a muffin. Dudley on the other hand was so confuse, wondering who on earth wants to talk to me so badly.

On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.

"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today —"

Aw, poor thing, he has finally gone crazy!

I giggle to myself before hearing something whizzing down the kitchen chimney, catching Uncle Vernon sharply on the back of his head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but I tried to catch one when Uncle Vernon seized me around the waist and threw me into the hall.

Ow, he could have just told me to get out, not throw me out like that.

I sat up, rubbing my backside as Aunt Petunia and Dudley ran out with their arms over their faces; Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. We could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.

"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tuffs out of his moustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"

He looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later we had wrenched our way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.

We drove and drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where we were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.

"Shake them off … shake them off," he would mutter whenever he did this.

We didn't even stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.

Welcome to my life cousin dearest.

Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and I had to share a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but I stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering…

* * *

><p>We ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day.<p>

We had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to our table.

"'Scuse me, but is one of you Miss. A. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."

She held up a letter so we could read the green ink address:

_Miss. A. Potter_

_Room 17_

_Railview Hotel_

_Cokeworth_

Hmm, so they're still sending the letters. I just took a sip of my water as Uncle Vernon went with the manager to collect the letters.

"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her.

Exactly what he was looking for, none of us knew. He drove us into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off we went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.

I just looked out the window in boredom, knowing that is useless. They'll find us no matter what.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.

Oh My Gosh, Dudley even noticed! Uncle Vernon finally gone so mad that his own son could even notice his madness!

Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.

It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled.

"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a _television_."

Monday. This reminded me of something. If it _was _Monday — and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television — then tomorrow, Tuesday, was my eleventh birthday.

I sighed and lend back against the seat. My birthdays are never fun – last year the Dursleys had given me a coat hanger and some old ugly flowery skirts of my aunt.

Still you weren't eleven every year.

By the time Uncle Vernon came back, I was falling asleep. I was woken up by the cold air and glared at him.

He was smiling, never a good sign. I also noticed that he was carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he brought.

"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everybody out!"

It was very cold outside the car, much colder. Uncle Vernon was pointing as something out in the distance but I wasn't paying much attention. I was trying to warm myself up by rubbing my arms. I don't know why but I'm very sensitive to the coldness. I don't last very long when it's super cold.

I silently followed my family as we got into an old rowboat and started to head towards the rock. I looked up and noticed for the first time the broken-down house. He has to be kidding me. Is he trying to put me into a coma? Maybe he is, I wouldn't be surprise if he decides to leave me out here alone.

The inside wasn't much better than the outside, it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.

Uncle Vernon than gave us our rations, which turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. Yup, he's totally trying to kill me.

I watched as he tried to make a fire but couldn't then made a joke about the letters. He was in a very good mood. I sat there on the floor, half-awake when night fell and the promise storm blew up around us. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, leaving me to find the softest bit of floor I could find and to curl up under the thinnest, and most ragged blanket.

I could hear the storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. I could sleep in fear that my body might sleep into a coma with my current conditions. I shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, my stomach rumbling with hunger.

Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told me that I'll be eleven in ten minutes' time. I lay and watched her birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all (not that they would, but I can't help but hope), wondering where the letter writer was now.

Five minutes to go. I heard something creak outside. I just hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although I might be warmer if it did.

Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that I'd be able to sneak one somehow.

Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?

One minute to go and I'd be eleven. Thirty seconds… twenty… ten… nine — maybe I should wake Dudley up, just to annoy him— three… two… one…BOOM.

The whole shack shivered and I sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in. I swear, someone up there hates me so much and I bet you that they are laughing their asses off right now. I just hope whoever it is kind.

* * *

><p><strong>so? what do you think? thanks for reading! R&amp;R<strong>

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	4. keeper of keys

**Hi, here's the next chapter of Adina Who. hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything except Adina.**

* * *

><p><strong>The keeper of keys<strong>

BOOM!

Ow! Is that supposed to be a knock? I guess so because they knocked once more, causing Dudley dearest to jerk awake.

"Where's the cannon?" he asked, still half asleep.

I stared at him in confusion, really? Is he that stupid?

Both of us jumped when a loud crash sounded from behind us. Uncle Vernon soon came skidding into the room, with a rifle. I stared at him in shock. He had that all this time? Well, that solves the mystery of the mysterious package he brought.

"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you – I'm armed!"

Aren't we all?

There was a slight pause. Then – SMASH!

The door got hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the door. I love that word, swung. Isn't that the past tense of swing? Oh well, still a nice word to say anyway.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked at the figure that was standing in the doorway. It was a giant man whose face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all that hair. I tilted my head a bit in curiosity. For some reason, that man seems familiar.

I watched as the giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. I sighed in relief as the noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He then turned to look at us all.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not an easy journey …"

If I wasn't shivering with the freezing weather, I would have laugh. Of course it hasn't been an easy journey! It's a storm outside.

The giant strode over to the sofa where sat frozen with fear.

"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger. Well I couldn't keep on calling him the giant. Besides I think he's half giant and what the hell am I saying?

I sat there, staring at the floor in a daze state, confuse about how I know these things. I didn't even pay attention to Dudley who squeaked and ran to hide behind his parents most likely.

"An' here's Adina!" said the stranger.

I blinked out of my small trance and looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes."

I felt my eyes widen as I recognize him imminently. _Hagrid._ But he took it as me being surprise at being reminded of my parents.

I heard my uncle say something to Hagrid but I could process what they were speaking about. I turned my glance at the floor and try to process that Hagrid, the one who brought me here to my family was here once more. Why was he here?

"Anyway – Adina," Hagrid said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. I slowly opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with _Happy Birthday Adina_ written on it in green icing.

I gave out a small laugh as I felt the same pain, but this time much lighter, pass through me as I watch a scene unfold in front of my eyes.

_**I stared at the box in my hands and looked up towards someone. **_

"_**What's this?" I asked, holding the box a bit higher.**_

"_**Just open it," said another voice in a fit of laughter. I could hear someone punch him in the stomach. "Ouch!"**_

"_**Shut it!" said an embarrass voice, totally out of his element. **_

_**I chuckled a bit before opening the box and gasp in surprise as I saw what was inside. It was a cake with green icing on it, spelling out **_**Happy Birthday**_**.**_

_**I smiled and gently tap the lid. I looked up. **_

"_**Thanks," I said, before laughing at his shock face. Soon, I heard other people join my laughter as the boy huffed and turned away.**_

I was still laughing softly and looked up at Hagrid. "Thanks."

Hagrid chuckled before introducing himself. "Yer welcome. I haven't introduced meself yet. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

He held out an enormous hand and shook my whole arm. Good thing I place the cake down.

"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."

His eyes fell on the empty grate and snorted. Wondering why he snorted, I turned and saw that it had shriveled chip bags in it. Was that what Uncle Vernon was trying to make a fire with? Hagrid bent down over the fireplace; we couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and I felt the warmth wash over me as though I'd sunk into a hot bath. I hum in relief as the coldness left my body and I didn't feel like I was going to slip into a coma anymore.

Hagrid sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea.

Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while Hagrid was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."

Um, I don't think Hagrid would even give him anything. He's too fat anyway. It's time for him to lose some weight. And I was right when Hagrid chuckled darkly.

"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry." He passed the sausages to me, and since I was so hungry, I had never tasted anything so wonderful.

I slowly crew the sausage before swallowing it and ask. "Forgive me but, what exactly do you do?"

Hagrid took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm the Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts – yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course." He said.

Wait … Hogwarts? That's the name of the school? It sure beats Dudley's schools name.

"I really want to say yes, but no," I said honestly.

Hagrid looked shocked. Am I really supposed to know everything about this school?

"Um, sorry?" I said uncertainly.

"_Sorry_?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" I asked confuse. What did my parents learned?

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered.

I winced a bit but quickly covered it. He's loud.

"Now wait jus' one second!" He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall. "Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this girl — this girl! — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?"

Ok, that is just taking things to far now. I do know some things; sure my grades are bad but that because I can't get better grades then Dudley, so yeah.

"Hey! I do know some things," I said, huffing a bit and crossing my arms. "It might not be what you know but I'm not stupid."

Hagrid quickly corrected himself. "No, I mean our world, yer world, my world, yer parents' world."

I frown in confusion. Ok, now this is getting too confusing. He's making it seem like we're aliens or something. "What world?"

Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.

"DURSLEY!" he boomed.

Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Yes, my uncle is really weird and is insane.

Hagrid stared wildly at me, making me wonder if it's too late to run and hide. "But yeh must know about yer mum and dad," he said. "I mean, they're _famous_. You're _famous_."

Famous? They were? "What? My — my mum and dad weren't famous, were they?"

"Yeh don' know… yeh don' know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, giving me a bewildered stare.

"Yeh don' know what yeh _are_?" he said finally.

I shook my head when Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.

"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the girl anything!"

A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.

"You never told her? Never told her what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer her? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from her all these years?"

A letter? Wait … now I remember! I was left with a letter that night! I always wonder what was in it.

"Kept _what _from me?" I said, pretending to be eager.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. Aww, he's worried. Now I really want to know!

Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror. Drama queen.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Adina — yer a witch."

I blinked. What did he just all me? I place my hands on my hips and narrow my eyes at him. "Excuse me; what did you just call me?"

Hagrid was surprise before chuckling. "No yeh magical like a girl wizard yer know." I stared at him, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth before nodding.

There was silence inside the hut, as I ran the information in my mind. Hmm, always knew I was something else.

"I'm a witch?" I asked carefully. "Like magic?"

"O' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good 'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon its abou' time yeh read yer letter."

So I'm finally going to read the letter? I stretched out my hand to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to _Miss. A. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. _I pulled out the letter and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Almost a million questions started to pop up in my mind and I couldn't decide which one I should ask first. After a few minutes, I manage to stammered one out, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse; don't ask me how I know this. Let's just say that I somehow ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time. I watch as he pulled out an owl, not a fake one, but I mean a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl, from his pocket.

I blinked in confusion. He had that poor creature in his pocket the whole time? Poor thing!

With a long quill and a roll of parchment and his tongue between his teeth, he started to scribbled a note that I somehow could read upside down.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Given Adina her letter._

_Taking her to buy her things tomorrow._

_Weather's horrible. Hope you're well._

_Hagrid_

Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and _threw_ the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the phone.

I just stared at him. Was this normal where he came from?

"Where was i?" asked Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.

"She's not going," he said.

Hagrid grunted in annoyance. "I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you to stop her," he said.

Muggle? Oh! It must be a nonmagical person!

"We swore when we took her in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," my uncle continue, "Swore we'd stamp it out of her! Witch indeed!"

Wait what? I could tell my face darken a bit because my aunt tried to calm my uncle down. They knew and they hid it from me, tried to make me stop from being me.

"You knew?' I said darkly, my face lowered to be facing the ground. "You knew I'm a witch and didn't tell me."

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that – that school – and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was – a freak! But for my mother and father, on no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had wanted to say this for years. "Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you be just the same, just as strange, just as – as- abnormal- and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

Right now, I had gone very white. As soon as I found my voice, I snapped my head up and glared at her. "Blown up? I always knew you were lying about my parent's death! How could they have died from a car crash! How could I get a scar in this sharp and size in this position?"

As I yelled at them, I had started to roll up my sleeve and pointed at the scar on my forearm. I was almost breathing flames on them, angered that they lied to me my whole life. I knew they were liars and this proves it.

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Adina Potter not knowin' her own story when every kid in our world knows her name!"

What? Why would they know my name? I looked at Hagrid in confusion. "But why? What happened?" I asked urgently, I needed to know.

The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious. Was my past that horrible?

"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Adina, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."

He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.

"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…"

He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —"

"Who?" I asked curiously, tilting my head a bit.

"Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?" it's just a name, right?

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Adina, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…"

Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.

"Could you write it down?" I suggested, trying to make things easier for him.

"Nah — can't spell it. All right —Voldemort. "

I blinked. Voldemort? Why does that name sound so familiar?

Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Adina. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. All but one I think, don't know who it was though. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway."

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side."

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —"

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anywa…"

"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forearm? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Adina. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts — an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."

Something very painful was going on in my mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, I saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than I had ever remembered it before — and I remembered something else, for the first time in my life of my parent's death: a high, cold, cruel laugh.

I could see from the corner of my eye that Hagrid was watching me sadly.

"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…."

Oh yes, I clearly remember that, wish that strict lady won the argument. Could've saved me a lot of pain.

"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. I jumped a bit; I almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there, sadly. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.

"Now, you listen here, girl," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured— and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdoes, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion— asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types — just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -"

But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley — I'm warning you — one more word…"

In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent. Good for him.

I watch with unemotional eyes. I do not want to hear his lies anymore. I do not care what he has to say, it's my life and I'll handle it however I want it to go.

"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor. I had to agree with Hagrid, it is better when they are not speaking.

"But what happened to Vol-, sorry — I mean, You-Know-Who?" I asked cautiously.

"Good question, Adina. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see… he was gettin' more an' more powerful — why'd he go? Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Adina. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on — _I _dunno what it was, no one does — but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."

Hagrid looked at me with such warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but I can't help but instead feel quite sure there some sort of mistake.

How could I, a one year old baby at the time, defeat the so called greatest sorcerer of the time? I wasn't going to argue that I wasn't a witch because somehow, I knew I was different. Something else and now I know.

I turned to look into the fire, wondering is this real. I closed my eyes and thought back to everything I could remember. Being chased by Dudley's gang, I manage to get out of their reach every single time … my hair growing back after my aunt tried to cut it, and the boa constrictor. I set it free because I couldn't be. I think it was a way that I could feel happy that I help something else gain their wish of not being trap.

I open my eyes and looked back to Hagrid to see him smiling. I let a small smile appear on my face, knowing that maybe, if it was for a while, I could free that freedom I craved. I guess my dear old uncle must have read my mind because he wasn't going to give in without a fight.

" I told you she's not going," he hissed. "She's going to Stonewall High and she'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and she needs all sorts of rubbish — spell books and wands and —"

"If she wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop her," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's daughter goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. Her name's been down ever since she was born. She's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and she won't know herself. She'll be with youngsters of her own sort, fer a change, an' she'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled—"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HER MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

I frowned and shook my head a bit. From Hagrid's voice, he admires the headmaster so this won't end well. And I was right because he had finally gone too far.

Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER —" he thundered, "— INSULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!" He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley — there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, I saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.

I quickly covered my mouth as I tried to stop myself from laughing out loud. Now he finally looks like a pig!

Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.

Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.

"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."

He cast a sideways look at me under his bushy eyebrows.

"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm — er — not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff — one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job."

I nodded my head as a giggle escape from my covered mouth.

"Of course I won't!" I said trying to control my emotions. I took deep calming breaths and looked at him. "Why aren't you supposed to do magic? That is if you don't mind me asking?" I asked, my curiosity returning.

"Oh, well — I was at Hogwarts meself but I — er — got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."

"Why were you expelled?"

Hey, I can't help myself.

"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."

Hmm, that's one way to change the topic.

He took off his thick black coat and threw it at me. I caught it and look at it before at him.

"You can kip under that," he said, noticing my questioning glance. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' doormice in one o' the pockets."

I shook my head before making myself comfortable and allowing myself to slip off to dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>so? what do you think? thanks for reading. R&amp;R<strong>

**-bluebutterflywitch**


	5. diagon alley

**here's the very late chapter of Adina Who? hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: somewhere in the first chaps of this story. enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five Diagon Alley<strong>

I woke up very early the next morning. I could tell that it was daylight but I kept my eyes shut tight. I didn't want to wake up yet.

"It was a dream," I told myself firmly. "I dreamed about Hagrid, who was a half giant like I thought, came back and told me I was going to a school for wizards and witches. When I open my eyes, I'll be back at home in that freaking cupboard, wait no, my bedroom. Can't forget about that or else."

Then there was suddenly a loud tapping noise nearby. I groan in annoyance. That better not be my lovey aunt or else.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I twitched a bit before hearing it once more. It wasn't easing up so I better wake up or else I'm sleeping outside once more not that I mind.

"All right," I mumbled angrily, not like she could tell the difference. "I'm getting up."

I sat up only to feel something heavy fall off. Blinking, I saw that it was Hagrid's coat and glanced around at my surroundings. The hut was full of sunlight, the storm was over (finally, it was too cold), Hagrid himself was asleep on the collapsed sofa and there was an owl rapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak.

I scrambled to my feet, happy that none of this was a dream, weird but at least real.

I went straight to the window and jerked it open. The owl swopped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Hagrid, who didn't wake up. The owl then fluttered onto the floor and began to attack Hagrid's coat. Good thing I'm not near the thing.

"Hey! Don't do that," I said, trying to wave the owl away only for it to snap its beak fiercely at me. That thing is mean and it kept on savaging the coat. Savaging. Nice word.

"Hagrid!" I whined loudly. "There's an owl …"

"Pay him," Hargid grunted into the sofa, not even leaving me to finish my complaints. I want to complain!

"What?"

"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets." But Hagrid's coat seemed to be made of nothing but pockets! How am I supposed to find money in here? Though I got to admit, it's a great way to avoid being robbed. So far I found keys, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags and some other stuff I rather not name. Then finally, I pulled out some weird looking coins. Well to me they were weird but they look cool!

"Give him five Knuts," Hagrid said sleepily.

"Knuts?" what are Knuts? Are they the name of some kind of money? Like how in some places we call our coins dimes, nickels, pennies, and quarters.

"The little bronze ones," was my reply.

I shrugged and counted five of said coins and showed them to the owl. "Correct right?" the owl just held out his leg to show its punch that it had and hooted once. "I'll take that as a yes then," I said as I put the money in there then watch as the owl flew off through the window. "Okay … that was cool."

It was then that Hagrid decided to get up. If he was going to get up, why did he make me pay? He better hope that this was some sort of lesson or else I'll be pissed. I don't like lazy people making me do all the work, Example A the Dursleys.

"Best be off, Adina, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."

I smiled at the thought, a whole school year away from my 'family'. That is like a dream come true for me. There is nothing that can bring me down except …

"Um Hagrid?"

"Mm?" Hagrid said as he pulled on his huge boots. Wonder what those are made from and did he make them himself or found someone who could make them at that size.

"I've got one little question," I said as I ran a hand through my hair, trying to untangle all the knots that were made from my tossing and turning in my sleep. Hagrid's coat is very warm. "Do wizards have banks?"

Hagrid beamed at my question. "Yeah, Gringotts. The only bank we wizards have. Run by goblins. First stop fer us."

"Goblins?" I asked with wide eyes. Goblins run the bank … awesome!

"Yeah – so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Adina."

Yes, my first evil plot would be robbing the bank. Cue the evil laughter here.

"Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe – 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business," Hagrid said proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. fethin' you getting' things from Gringotts – knows he can trust me, see. Got everythin'? Come on then."

I followed like a lost puppy out onto the rock. I hate the rock. The rock is evil. Bad rocky. The sky was quite clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight. I bet you it's silently laughing at me right now. The boat Uncle Vernon had hired, it's a death trip I tell you, was still there with a lot of water in the bottom after the storm. Yet I didn't see another boat so how did Hagrid get here?

"How did you get here?" what? You thought I wouldn't ask?

"Flew."

Ah, wait what? Flew? I want to see! But alas, we had to get into the death trap but my mood lightened up for two reasons. One because I got to see more magic and two the Dursleys were stuck on the rock! Yay! That's what they get for lying to me for my whole life.

During the ride, I decide to make small chit chat. "Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" I asked as the sea spayed against me. I got to admit, it felt nice.

"Spells – enchantments," Hagrid said, unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way – Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did mnage ter get yer hands on summat."

So in other words, you have to be crazy to rob it. That sounds like me. Yup.

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.

Don't they always? And how do I know that. I sat there wondering why I know this, I don't even know what the Ministry of Magic does! This is getting creepy. And at that exact moment of me freaking out, the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall and when I mean bumped gently, I mean that I almost flew out of the boat and onto ground. Yeah, I might have scratch the boat in my mini panic but Hagrid just folded up his newspaper and clambered up the stone steps. I had to follow quickly, he didn't even realize that I was too busy trying to lick my damaged pride when he started to leave!

After catching up to Hagrid, I had fun watching passerby stare at Hagrid as we walked to the station. I don't blame them though, Hagrid is twice as tall as anyone else, he kept on pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly for all to hear, "See that Adina, things these Muggles dream up, eh?"

"Hagrid," I said after a while of running. "Did you say there are dragons at Gringotts?"

"Well, so they say," Hagrid replied. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."

"You'd like one?"

"Wanted one ever since I was a kid – here we go."

Hey! Will you look at that, we had reached the station. Finding out that there was a train to London in five minutes' time, I bought the tickets because Hagrid didn't understand "Muggle money" as he called it. I had another laughing fit when people stared even more on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent. Was there a circus in town?

"Still got yer letter, Adina?" he asked as he counted the stitches. I nodded and took out the parchment envelope from my pocket.

"Good," Hargid stated. "There's a list there of everything yeh need."

I blinked in surprised and unfolded a second piece of paper that seem to appear out of nowhere. How come I didn't notice that before?

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

glass or crystal phials

telescope set

brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Okay. I stared at the paper and noticed that the authors' names are weird. "Can we buy all of this in London?" I wondered aloud before smacking myself on the head. Of course we can, it's London.

"If yeh know where to go," Hagrid said mysteriously, not even noticing my little smack down.

Now, I never been to London before but hell, everything seems so familiar. I'm really starting to hate this. Hagrid, on the other hand, was having trouble getting us there. Sure he knew where he was going but never in an ordinary way. He got stuck, complained, and complained, and complained and guess what complained even more. I just nodded and stuck close to him since he was able to part the crowd very easily. We passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nothing that could sell wizard stuff. Unless you count the costume store that we just passed.

This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people, sort of. Could there really be piles of wizard gold just buried miles beneath us? Probably and I wouldn't be surprise. Wasn't there a whole underground city underneath us as well? You know when there was the black plead or was it the Black Death. Can't exactly remember unless it was a completely different city that I'm thinking of.

Were there really shops that sold books and broomsticks? Well we can check that costume store for that.

Might this not all be some huge joke that the Dursleys had cooked up? Don't make me laugh. I hate them and they hate me. They have no sense of humor and I have some kind of sick sense of humor. I mean I even find a birthday clown being beat up by two year olds funny. It's his fault for scaring them with that creepy smile of his. Besides, I trust Hagrid, he kept me safe and sound.

"This is it," Hagrid said, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

Okay, safe and sound, maybe not but I still trust him. The so called famous place was tiny, grubby-looking and I wouldn't have noticed it at all except that it didn't belong on the street. I mean for goodness sake, it's a pub that's between a big book store and a record shop. And I was steered inside the very dark and shabby thing.

There were a few old women sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. Don't ask me how I know this, I just do alright. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when we walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid because they waved and smiled at him. The bartender even reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?" Well damn Hagrid's popular.

"Can't Tom, I'm on Hagwarts business," Hagrid responded, clapping his great hand on my poor shoulder and making my knees buckle at the force. I had to grab onto a nearby chair to steady myself.

"Good Lord," the bartender said, peering down at me. "Is this – can this be -?"

The Leaky Cauldron suddenly became completely still and silent. It made me nervous and had me searching for the quickest escape route possible but alas I was too slow.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender. Consider it bless now stop it. "Adina Potter…what an honor." Wait what? I watched in shock as he hurried out from behind the bar and rushed towards me. Seizing my hand, he shook it with teary eyes. "Welcome back, Miss Potter, welcome back."

I didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at me; the old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without even realizing that it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming. Why was he beaming? I found myself lost when I heard a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, I found myself shaking hands with everyone in the pub and they were speaking to me with great excitement and honor.

"Doris Crockford, Miss. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Miss. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Miss. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before!" I shouted in surprise, snapping out of my daze. Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop! And I tossed a bar of soap at you!"

"She remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? She remembers me! And I even have that bar of soap still!"

I shook hands again and again – Doris Crockford kept coming back for more. Soon a pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid said surprised. "Adina, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping my hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

I didn't like him. He's hiding something I just know it but I had to be nice. Can't be on a teacher's bad side now can I?

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" I asked, slightly curious.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think at it. "N-Not that you n-need it, eh P-P-Potter?"

I forced out a small laugh. "Well you tell me," I said.

He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought. Why the hell does he look terrified? I'm seriously scared for my safety now, what kind of teacher is scared of his own subject?

On the bright note, the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell have all my attention for they kicked him aside. No seriously, they actually kicked him to the side. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. Damn, I really do not like this at all. I have no personal space.

"Must get on – lots ter buy. Come on, Adina," Hagrid said, managing to make himself heard over the babble.

Doris Crockford shook my hand once more and Hagrid led us through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Hagrid grinned at me.

"Told yeh, didn't I? told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh – mind you, he usually tremblin'."

I just nodded, still trying to process all of this. I'm famous for what? From what I heard, I'm famous for being alive while my parents were killed by some mad man. That is not something worth being famous for.

Hagrid had started counting the bricks in the wall above the trash can. "Three up … two across," he muttered. "Right, stand back."

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered – it wriggled – in the middle, a small hole appeared – it grew wider and wider – a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," Hagrid said, "to Diagon –"

"**-Alley," a voice said beside me.**

**I gasped at the sight that in front of me. I had this strange feeling in the back of my head that I had seen this place before but I can't remember. I didn't want to remember.**

"**Wow," I said breathless. "This – this is amazing!"**

**There was a chuckle. "Of course! This is magic, our world now."**

I shook my head and followed Hagrid. Another vision again but this one was nice. It didn't cause pain or anything. I kind of like it but who was this person I'm always with?

We passed a shop full of cauldrons, Apothecary, a shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium and a broomstick shop where a bunch of boys had their noses pressed against the window, staring at a broomstick that was on display. So many shops but I didn't care about them I will get to them later on in my visits. I know I will.

"Gringotts," Hagrid said, snapping me out from my little thoughts that were floating about.

We had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was –

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than me. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. He bowed to us and without me realizing it I had bowed my head in return. I saw that the goblin looked shocked before a very small smile appeared on his face.

Making sure that I didn't do anything wrong, I saw that we were facing a second pair of silvers, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," Hagrid said.

A pair of goblins bowed to us and once again, without meaning to, I bowed my head at them as well. I saw the same reaction as before but I was quickly led into a vast marble hall. About hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in bass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. We made for the counter.

"Morning," Hagrid said to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Ms. Adina Potter's safe."

"You have her key sir?"

"Got it here somewhere," he said before searching his pockets for it.

I didn't pay much attention to them, I was busy glancing at the goblin at was on our right. He was scanning some rubies in order to check if they were real or not before placing them into a bag. I could see one, hidden underneath a small pile, that didn't glow like the rest and I wasn't afraid to point it out to the goblin.

"Excuse me mister," I said, catching his attention. "There's one that isn't real, the one underneath this pile sir." I pointed towards the fake one and watched as the goblin quickly grabbed it and took out an eyeglass to check if what I say was true. Sure enough, he growled when he realized that it was indeed a fake and called over another goblin and showed him the ruby.

They quietly argued before the other goblin took it and went his way. The goblin that I had spoken to turned to me and nodded his thanks. I just smiled and bowed my head politely and went back to Hagrid's side.

"-take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

I tilted my head in curiosity. What did I miss? Griphook came forward and led us towards one of the doors leading off the hall. He held the door open for us and to my surprise we were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor.

Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards us. We climbed in, Hagrid had some difficulty and away we were off into the unknown. I giggled at my little joke.

At first, we just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Hurtled, I like that word as well. Hurtled, it has the word hurt in it. I didn't even bother trying to remember the way for it was impossible, it has to be no? The rattling cart, on the hand, knew its way. Good cart, smart cart.

My eyes stung from the cold air but I didn't even bother closing them. I wanted to see everything, or at least what I could. I even thought I saw a burst of fire from one end but I didn't actually get a good glimpse of what cause the fire.

… Did you know that there was an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor? I didn't and it was amazing. I just hope there isn't any hidden clan that can threaten us as well.

When the cart finally stopped besides a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid looked very green. He got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. Griphook unlocked the door and I had to cough as green smoke came billowing out. Billowing, another word I have no clue what it means exactly.

As the smoke clear, I blinked in shock at what laid inside. Mounds of gold coins, columns of silver and heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"All yours," smiled Hagrid.

So all of this was mine? Are you sure? If the Dursleys ever find out, I have to say goodbye to everything in a blink of the eye for every single coin will become theirs. They're so kind don't you agree? They even complain about how much I cost them to keep. I just love them, well not really.

Since Hagrid was too busy trying to keep his lunch in, I had to ask Griphook to help me with the basics.

"Griphook? What is the system for these coins?" I asked politely as I try to figure out how much I should take with me for the school year.

"The gold ones are Galleons," he explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle."

"Oh ok so let's say I have to pay two Galleons for an item but I only have seventeen Sickles and a good pile of Knuts with me so that would mean that I pay with those seventeen Sickles and um four hundred and ninety-three Knuts. That is if I have that much with me," I questioned.

Griphook had to think about it for a moment, probably doing the math on how many Knuts equals to a Galleon before nodding. "That is correct."

I smiled. "At least I got the math right. Um, sorry for being a bother but can you help me figure out how much I will need for my supplies and to last me for a school year? I have no clue on how much I should take with me."

Griphook looked surprise before nodding once more. Entering the safe, he started to explain several studies they had conducted over the past few years and how they had helped them figure out a pattern in the spending choices for students and families alike. since I have a good amount, I just needed to take several Galleons, a good handful of Sickles and another handful of Knuts and that should be enough, if not or I happen to find myself short on money when I'm at school, I just need to send them a letter asking for more money from my safe and my signature underneath my printed name. It was simple enough. Griphook was even kind enough to give me a small special bag to place my coins in, he said something about it making me the only one to use it or something like that so in other words, I don't have to worry about being rubbed. Man I love these spells.

Once we were done, I thanked Griphook for the information and the bag. He just smiled at me before leading us back towards the cart, my safe locking itself once more. Hagrid was already waiting for us and still looked a bit green.

"Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?" he asked.

"One speed only," Griphook responded.

And off we went. We were going even deeper now and gathering speed as we went. It was fun even though the air became colder and colder as we hurtled round tight corners. That itself was not fun but nothing happen so it was okay. We went rattling over an underground ravine and I even leaned over the side to see what was down at the dark bottom. It was dark. Hagrid ruined my fun though, he had groaned and pulled me back up by the scruff of my neck.

When we arrived to the vault, I realized something. Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole.

"Stand back," Griphook said importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," he said.

"How often do you check to see if anyone was stupid to try that?" I asked curiously.

"About once every ten years," Griphook responded with a rather nasty grin.

"Really? Cool!" I exclaimed. "So if I ever wanted to keep something safe from preying eyes, I just come here and lock it up? I can't wait to do business with you guys in the future."

"Why wait when you can do it right now?"

"I would but I got nothing but now I know."

Griphook chuckled and stepped away for Hagrid to pick up a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper that was lying on the floor and tucked it deep inside his coat.

I tilted my head a bit to the side. "Hmmm I want to ask but something tells me I really shouldn't so I won't."

"Come on, back in this infernal cart and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," Hagrid said.

"Aw Hagrid," I whined as I got back on. "But the infernal car is so much fun! All it needs is some loopy hoops and it'll be complete!"

Hagrid just stared at me in disbelief before we were off once more.

One wild cart ride later, and Griphook find us some loopy hoops to go on as well, we stood blinking in the sunlight outside of the bank. The goblins that stood by the doors had bowed at me excitedly and I bowed back. If I strained my ears a bit, I can hear them whispering as well. About what I do not know but I do know this, I have more money than the Dursleys ever had. I'm happy.

"Might as well get yer uniform," Hagrid said, nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen Adina, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did look a bit sick so I entered the shop alone.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. "Hogwarts, dear?" she asked when I started to speak. "Got the lot here, a young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood me on a stool that was next to him and slipped a long robe over my head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," the boy said, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," I responded.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," the boy said. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

And I'm strongly reminded of my dumb cousin now. Great.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Play Quidditch at all?"

What the hell is Quidditch? I didn't want to tell him that I have no clue what he was talking about so I just made up something.

"No, not really. My relatives that I'm staying with don't like the sport that much but I'm sure once I see one in play, I might be willing to try it out," I said.

The boy made a face at that. "Really? Who doesn't like Quidditch? That is a crime I say."

"Well now you know," I said.

"Well, I do play Quidditch – father says it's I crime if I'm not picked for my house and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

Spoiled and hot headed. I'm starting to hate every minute of this.

"No," I responded. "I kind of like it to be a surprise, don't you think?"

"Well, no one really knows until they get there but I know I'll be in Sytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflupuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Okay that just draws the line. I glared at him before speaking, my tone very cold now. "Whatever house you get is the one your truly belong to. It doesn't matter what others say and you won't know how to live your life if you're listening to what others say. So think before you speak, what happens if there was a former or current Hufflepuff here and they heard you just now? You just made yourself some enemies before the school year even started."

He didn't like it. I could tell but I didn't care. He just insulted a whole house. Stupid boy.

Just then, the witch that was tending to him told him he was finished and handed him his package.

"Well I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," he said before leaving.

I just rolled my eyes. "Or not. Ungrateful brat."

Madam Malkin joined me in the eye rolling section as she too voiced her thoughts. "I agree, judging a house because of its reputation. It was kind of you to defend the Hufflepuffs hon."

I shrugged a bit, well as much as I could without messing up their work. "I have a cousin who behaves the same but that boy beats the cake. Seriously, I really don't care which house I end up in, I just want to get away from my _family._"

"You don't like your family do you hon?" Madam Maklin stated.

"They don't like magic so they don't like me," I simply said. "I believe it's mostly because of my aunt's jealousy. Mother was from a muggle family and father was pure."

Madam Maklin hummed in understanding. "You're done." She said before patting my arm lightly. "Don't worry hon, I'm sure you'll find your way soon."

I chuckled and returned into my regular clothes before frowning. "Um, you don't happen to have muggle clothing as well do you?"

Madam Maklin smiled. "I do, come on dear let's get some new clothes. Those are awful clothing needs to be burned."

I laughed and went through a good amount of clothing before I settled on ten shirts, five jeans, five shorts and several jackets. I liked this place already. Paying and thanking Madam Maklin, I exit the shop with my packages and waited for Hagrid who already with two large ice cream cones in hand. I was happy for the treat.

As I silently ate the rare treat, a chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts, I wonder about Hogwarts. Will I be able to make friends without the whole Girl Who Lived thing? Yes, it has capitals for that's how of a big deal it is. That is my main worry. Friends. Guess I'll find out when I get there.

We stopped to by parchment and quills and I cheered up a bit when I found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. It was cool, now all I need is a journal for me to record my adventures. I found one at Flourish and Blotts. It was a nice amber color and the person helping us get my school books told me that the journal will be able to hide any type of writing if I wish to. I just needed to say a little spell and there you go! All my deep dark secrets won't be revealed if the book falls into the wrong hands.

Soon, I got a pewter cauldron, a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then we visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, I won't even try to describe it alright? There was some of the weirdest stuff ever and I just stared with a creep out look on my face while Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some of the basic potion ingredients for me.

Once all of that was done, Hagrid checked my list again.

"Just yer wand left – a yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."

I felt myself go red. "You don't have to –"

Hagrid ignored my protests and took me to the nearby Eeylops Owl Emporium. I exited the shop with a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. I couldn't stop stammering my thanks.

"Don' mention it," Hagrid said gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand."

A magic wand … that was what I was starting to look forward to.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. a single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as we stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. I felt strangely as though I had entered a very strict library and I have before so I know what I'm talking about here. For some reason though, the back of my neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. I jumped and so did Hagrid because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.

An old man was standing before us, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. Don't ask me how I know.

"Hello," I said happily, the sudden fright leaving my body by now.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Adina Potter." It wasn't a question. I hate those. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to me and I really wish he would blink. Those silvery eyes are creepy. It's like he's staring straight into your soul.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches, pliable, a little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Of course with every word he spoke, he just had to come closer until I could see my reflection in his eyes. Again, creepy.

His eyes switch to where my left arm was, covered by the long sleeved shirt I was wearing.

"And that's where …" he said, watching as I stepped back a bit. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful and in the wrong hands … well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do …"

He shook his head and then, to my relief, spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again … oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was sir, yes," Hagrid replied.

"Good wand, that one. But I supposed they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" Mr. Ollivander said sternly.

"Er – yes, they did, yes," Hagrid replied, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But you don't use them?" Mr. Ollivander asked sharply. It reminded me of a school teacher telling a student to not do something because something bad will happen.

"Oh, no, sir," Hagrid replied too quickly. Yup, just like a school child in trouble. I even noticed that he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.

"Hmmm," Mr. Ollivander said, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now Ms. Potter. Let me see." I watched as he pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

I blinked before holding out my right arm. I'm right handed so I think it's similar in some way. Then he started to measure me.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just like no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Meanwhile, I just realized that the tape measure was doing everything on its own. Creepy. MR. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Ms. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

I took the wand and frowned. I know this isn't the one but just for the sakes of it, I waved it a bit before it was snatched out of my hand.

"Maple and phoenix father. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try –"

Nope. I have no clue on how many wands I tried and the pile was getting bigger every single time. Damn, am I a tricky costumer or not? Mr. Ollivander seemed to become happier and happier with every wand he pulled from the shelves.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix father, eleven inches, nice and supple."

I took the wand and was about to waved it around when I felt a sudden warmth in my fingers. Pausing, I stared at the wand in curiosity and turned it in my hands. I think, no, I knew this was the one. It felt like I found an old lost friend and I was happy to see them once again.

Shaking my head, I raised the wand above my head and brought it swishing down through the dusty air. A stream of colorful sparks shot from the end like fireworks, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. The wand, it's happy.

I could hear Hagrid whooped and clapped and MR. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well … how curious … how very curious …"

He gently took the wand from me and put it back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious … curious …"

"I'm sorry," I said. "But what's curious?" I wanted to know.

Mr. Ollivander fixed me with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Ms. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather – just one other. It is curiosu indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar."

I blinked. Wow, didn't know that but then again, I didn't know anything at all. I merely stared at the wand, my wand in curiosity.

"Hmmm, curious indeed," I said softly.

"Yes, thirteen-and–a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember … I think we must expect great things from you, Ms. Potter … after all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."

I nodded and paid the seven gold Galleons for my wand and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as we made our way back down from Diagon Alley to the outside world. We got strange stares because of my packages and the snowy owl that was asleep in its cage on my lap. She's very beautiful, I thought as I stared at her. I wanted to pet her but I can't, not right now that is.

It was when we were in Paddington station that Hagrid tapped me on my shoulder for a bite to eat before I have to go back to the Dursleys. He bought me a hamburger and we sat down on plastic seats to eat them. I found myself staring out into the distance, wondering how strange everything looks now.

"You all right, Adina? Yer very quiet," Hagrid asked, a bit worried about my odd behavior.

I nodded, chewing on my burger as I try to figure out how I could explain what I'm feeling. "I'm just trying to process what just happen. Today, I just found out that I'm a witch, the life I thought I had and lived through till now was a lie. Everyone thinks I'm special when I know nothing about magic. I'm supposed to be famous for something I had no control over whatsoever and what's worse, I'm famous because my parents died while I survive." I replied, holding up my head with my hand, just staring at my owl who was staring at me in return.

Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.

"Don' you worry, Adina. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact."

I smiled in reply. Once we finished our food, he helped me on the train that would take me back to my lovely family, cue eye roll here. Then he handed me an envelope.

"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts," he said. "First o' September – King's Cross – it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Cursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me … see yeh soon, Adina."

The train pulled out of the station. I watched Hagrid from the corner of my eye until he was gone. Interesting. Such an interesting birthday.

Glancing at the envelope that was in my hands, I gently placed it near my mouth and smiled slightly.

"Very curious indeed, Happy Birthday Adina."

* * *

><p><strong>almost at Hogwarts now. can you believe that? what kind of trouble will Adina get into now? thanks for reading! R&amp;R<strong>

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	6. The Journey from Platform Nine and Three

**Chapter Six The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**

My last month with my dearly family wasn't fun. Nope not at all. They were scare of me and not a single word left their lips in my direction. It was like I never existed in the first place. Interesting, now that I know what I am, they are scare that I will do something to them.

I never bother correcting them, instead I kept to my room, love saying that, with my new owl for company. I decided to call her Hedwig, a name I found in _A History of Magic. _My school books are very interesting. I would lay on my bed reading late into the night, just amazed at what is being said, even though I know that certain books will tell so much in the truth.

Hedwig would be swooping in and out of the open window as she pleased. Aunt Petunia never comes in here to vacuum anymore and good thing too for Hedwig brings back dead mice.

Every night before falling asleep, I would count down the days and wonder about my future. Now knowing that I'm a witch, this changes everything. I had plan that as soon as I turned eighteen, I would leave my 'family' and travel some place far away, founding something better to do with my life. I had even started saving money for the travels, I had to hid it from the Dursleys though. Hmmm, wonder if I can place it in my vault in Gringotts? Better found out about that on a later date then.

It was on the last day of August that I went to speak with my aunt and uncle about getting a ride to King's Cross station the next day so down to the living room I went! They were watching a quiz show when I cleared my throat to let them know I was there. I blinked in surprise as Dudley screamed and ran for the stairs. Damn, that's the fastest I've seen him run since never.

"Hey Uncle Vernon?" a grunt answer me. "I need to be at King's Cross tomorrow so I can go to my school." Another grunt. Damn, very talkative aren't we today? "Can you give me a lift? I'll be out of your sight for the whole school session if you do."

And guess what? Another grunt … oh well, as close as a yes I'm going to get from him.

"Thank you, I think," I replied and just as I was about to head back upstairs, Uncle Vernon did something incredible! He spoke!

"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?" Was that supposed to be a joke? "Where is this school, anyway?"

"I don't know," I responded. I gently pulled my ticket out and stared at it. "I just need to take the train that leaves at eleven and there you go, no more me for what nine months?"

That seemed to convince them. It turns out if they didn't need to take Dudley to the hospital, they wouldn't have bother. Aw, they'll take away the tail! It would be a great conversation starter don't you agree?

I woke up at five in the morning, too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. I can't help but wonder if people there will view me as another classmate and not as some famous person. Oh who am I kidding, that chance is going out of the window as soon as it could.

Getting up, I changed into the new clothes I had gotten and checked if I had everything I needed. Let's see, all my school stuff is there, money, my journal, clothes and Hedwig is safely inside her cage. Oh and my wand is there as well. Yup, I'm ready now to wait for my family to get up as well. I figured that I could wait until I was in the train to change into my wizard's robes. They really need to get some for witches instead.

Two hours later, my trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, and I'm sitting next to a very frighten Dudley. By the time we reached King's Cross, it was half past ten. What really scared me was that Uncle Vernon had dumped my trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for me. Okay what gives?

I followed behind, waiting for the act to be dropped and I wasn't disappointed. Uncle Vernon had this nasty grin on his face as he stopped in front of the platforms.

"Well, there you are girl. Have a good term," he said as he felt me there all alone. Turning around, I could see the Dursleys driving away, laughing the lot of them.

I pouted and lean against the cart in annoyance. "I hate when they do that." I didn't even bother reacting to the funny looks I was getting because of Hedwig. They can stare all they want for all I care.

I stood there wondering what to do now. I had to get to platform nine and three-quarters and I don't even know where the hell it is. "They should really have someone out here helping the confuse students," I whined softly before pushing my cart forward. I was lazing counting the barriers there, half hoping for someone to come and help me out.

As if hearing my unspoken wish but not in the way I hoped for, I soon found myself knocked down onto the floor, dazed at what just happen. I could hear people talking, asking if I was okay while another yelling at whoever knocked me down.

"Ow," I groaned, sitting up as much as I could so I could rub my head. "What happen? I didn't ask for a wakeup call that's for sure."

"Fred! Get off of the child! What were you thinking?" a woman cried out as she moved forward to help me up, and to pull up the person who ran into me off. I could hear Hedwig screeching out in annoyance and worry.

Still not realizing what had happen, I stood up, almost falling again, and lean against my cart. "Hedwig, calm down please?"

"Dear, are you alright?" the woman from before asked me.

Shaking my head a bit, I glanced at them and was met with a family of six, a plump woman, four boys and a small girl. They all had flaming red hair and were staring at me in concern.

"Are you alright?" one of the boys asked me, I realized it was the one who ran into me.

"Um yeah, nothing's broken so I'm okay," I answered. "Though, I kind of wonder what happen?"

Another boy answered me. "Easy, my brother here decided to run into you without looking. Guess he was excited about going back to school."

I frown a bit. "I wasn't in the way was I?"

"No, he was just fooling around," the eldest of the boys answered.

"Oh okay," I relied, still watching them. "Well no harm was done though right?"

"Of course dear," the mother of the five children answered. "May I ask where you're going?"

I blinked in surprise before smiling. "I'm supposed to be going to platform nine and three-quarters but I guess I got lost."

"Hogwarts as well?" a boy around my age asked.

"Yup," I answered happily.

The woman smiled. "Oh! Then you better came along then."

I nodded my thanks, following close behind the group. I was half paying attention to their conversation, well aware that some of them were sneaking glances at me, mostly the one who ran into me.

"Mum, can't I go?" the small girl piped. She seemed to be a year younger than me.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

Percy, the eldest boy marched up towards the platforms nine and ten. I watched with careful eyes and saw how he disappeared without a trace.

"Interesting," I murmured to myself.

"Fred, you next," the mother said, she still sounded a bit mad at him.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said Fred. The only reason I knew this was because he sent me a concern and guilty glance when no one was looking. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell _I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," he said before dodging a well-aimed hit to the head. His twin quickly followed.

The woman sighed before glancing at me. "Now dear, your turn. You can go ahead before Ron."

"You sure?" I asked, I didn't want to be rude but Ron just nodded for me to go ahead.

Nodding my thanks to them, I simply walked towards it before speeding up. During all of this, I found myself having a flashback but I didn't stop. It felt like I was with someone else, viewing the same image as we passed through.

On the other side, a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said _Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock. _I moved forward, feeling happy for some reason, it was like I was meeting an old friend once more. Strange.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

I noticed that the first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. I rolled my eyes at them before pushing my cart off down the platform in search for an empty seat.

I passed many people, a round-faced boy who lost his toad and a boy with dreadlocks that was surrounded by a small crowd for a box he had. It was funny hearing them scream in shock and fear.

It was near the end of the train that I found an empty compartment. I placed Hedwig inside before standing in front of my trunk in wonder. How the hell am I supposed to get this in?

"Want a hand?" it was Fred's twin brother. George I believe.

I looked surprise before smiling. "Yes, please," I answered.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, my trunk was tucked away in the corner of the compartment.

"Thank you," I said. "I would have never lifted that thing by myself."

"It's the least we can do," George said.

"Yeah," Fred said before sighing. "Sorry about earlier. I should have been paying more attention where I was going."

I waved away his apology, not even noticing that my scar had caught their attention. "Don't worry about it, I should have been paying attention as well instead of being off in my own little world."

"What's that?" one of them asked so suddenly.

I blinked before looking at where they were staring at before scowling at the reminder. Placing a hand on it, I merely sat down and stared at the floor.

"Blimey. Are you?" the other asked. I had stopped paying attention on whose speaking.

"You are her, aren't you?"

"Who?" I asked, slightly annoyed. And there goes that theory about being normal around here.

"_Adina Potter."_ The two chorused.

I glanced at the two from the corner of my eye and nodded. "Yup, that's my name unless they're hiding her and gave her my name instead."

They were gawking at me but to my relief, a voice came floating through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum."

They gave me one last look but I didn't even bother acknowledging them. They seem to notice this for they shared a look before hopping off the train. I leaned against the window, back against it as I listened in the family's conversation.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose," their mother said.

"_Mum –_geroff!" he replied.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" one of the twins said.

"Shut up," Ron replied.

"Where's Percy?" their mother asked.

"He's coming now."

Glancing to the side a bit, I noticed that the oldest had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes and that he had a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter _P _on it. Interesting I thought to myself before turning my back against the window once more.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the perfects have got two compartments to themselves –"

"Oh, are you a _prefect, _Percy?" one of the twins said with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once-"

"Or twice –"

"A minute –"

"All summer –"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

I silently giggled at that. Percy the Prefect. It rhymes.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?"

"Because he's a _prefect,_" their mother said fondly.

And my laughter just died there. No offense, but that sounds like she favoring one child more than another.

"All right, dear, well, have a good term – send me an owl when you get there."

"Now you two- this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or –"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."

"It's _not funny. _And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," Ron said again.

"Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

I groaned and leaned away from the window, into the shadows more like it.

"You know that girl that Fred ran into in the station? Know who she is?"

"Who?"

"_Adina Potter!"_

I heard the little girl's voice. "Oh Mum, can I go on the train and see her, Mum, oh please …"

What am I? A rare animal? Something to stare at? I can't help but wonder if this is the way people will view me at Hogwarts.

"You've already seen her, Ginny, and the poor girl isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is she really, George? How do you know?"

"Asked her. Saw her scar it's really there- like lightening. She seemed sad when we did, like she didn't want to remember that though."

"Poor _dear_ – no wonder she was alone, I wondered. She was ever so polite after everything that had happen."

"Never mind that, do you think she remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Why the hell would I remember that? Guess their mother had the same line of thoughts as well.

"I forbid you to ask her that. No, don't you dare. As though she needs reminding of that on her first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on. I was just joking, like I'm going to really ask her that."

A whistle sounded, surprising me. "Guess we're about to leave," I whisper to Hedwig.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat."

I giggled. That would be a sight.

"_George!"_

"Only joking, Mum."

The train began to move and I figure that would be a good time for me to read one of my school books. Reaching into my trunk, I grab my copy of _A History of Magic_ and started to make notes on the side of what I thought was being said. I figure since it's my book, I can write in it. Besides, it would help me when I'm doing my homework as well.

I was brought out of my thoughts and reading when the door of the compartment slid open and the youngest red headed boy came in. Ron I believe his name was.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite of me. "Everywhere else is full."

I shook my head and went back to my book. I could see him staring at me from the corner of my eye.

"Hey Ron," the twins were back. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Adina."

At the sound of my name, I glanced up. I watched as the twins looked a bit guilty before introducing themselves.

"Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. Sorry if we offended you in any way from before. We were just surprise that you were here."

I smiled softly. "Don't be sorry, I should be the one apologizing. I overacted. It's just that I hate being treated like that."

The twins smiled in relief. "Okay. See you later then."

"Bye," Ron and I both said. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Adina Potter?" Ron blurted out.

I nodded before going back to my books.

"Oh – well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," Ron said. "And have you really got – you know ..."

I knew what he was asking so I merely lifted up my left arm and showed him my scar.

"So that's where You-Know-Who -?" he asked, staring at the scar before I put my arm down.

"Yes," I replied. "And I remember nothing."

"Nothing?" he sounded eagerly.

"Nothing," I repeated. "Except a lot of green light."

"Wow," Ron said. He just sat and stared at me for a few moments then, realizing that I was staring back with a questioning look, he looked quickly out of the window.

It was silent before I spoke. "Are all your family wizards?"

"Err- Yes, I think so," Ron answered, looking surprise. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

I closed my book and glanced at him. "I see so you must know half of these spells we're going to learn."

Ron nodded. "I heard you went to live with Muggles," he said. "What are they like?"

"Horrible. Well, not all of them. Only my family is though. Wish I had three elder brothers," I replied. It was true, I wished had someone to look after me when I couldn't stand it anymore but what can you do?

"Five," Ron said. I blinked in surprise at his tone of voice and he even appeared gloomy.

"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left – Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron then reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep. I hate rats. "His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff – I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

I watched as his ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much for he went back to staring out the window. I don't believe so for I knew what he went through to a certain degree.

"Hey, don't worry about that," I said, curling up in my seat. "Who cares wither you're your brothers or not. You're your own person! I mean look at me, I'm supposed to be the freaking Girl-Who-Lived when I don't have a single clue on how I survived and yet people expect me to be some great witch that is all powerful. I never had a present or my own clothes till my eleventh birthday and I'm not complaining. So what if people compare you to your brothers? You can prove them wrong when the time comes."

This seems to cheer Ron up a bit. Leaning back, I merely shrugged and glanced out of the window. "To tell you the truth, I never knew I was a witch until Hagrid told me."

Ron was shocked at that. I giggled at his look. I bet that's a sight. Hearing that the Girl-Who-Lived never knew she was a witch in the first place. We made small chit chat doing the passage before becoming quiet and just watched the fields and lanes flick passed by.

It was around half past twelve that there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back our door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

I had gone back to my books when she arrived and smiled at the treats. I had nothing for breakfast so I jumped to my feet and stepped out into the corridor. I could hear Ron muttered something about sandwiches but I didn't pay attention. I was interested in what she had. Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things I never seen. Not wanting to miss anything, I got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. I knew I would have extra but I won't mind, I have a sweet tooth and it would be a tasty snack when I'm studying.

Ron stared at me when I brought it all back into the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," I said as I told a bite of a pumpkin pasty.

Ron had already taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef …"

I merely tossed him a pasty. "Here, we can share, I have enough to last me for some months."

Ron stared at me in shock. "You sure?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure."

Ron smiled and between the two of us, we were eating our way through all of my pasties, cakes and candies. The sandwiches lay forgotten.

"What are these?" I asked the red haired boy, holding a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

"Chocolate," Ron answered. "See what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?" I asked as I unwrapped the Chocolate Frog, grabbing the frog when it was about to jump away. Interesting, there's a charm on it. Cool! I thought as I took a bite out of it.

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know – Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect – famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Picking up the card, I saw that it showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So _this _is Dumbledore," I said, feeling mix emotions as I read the back of the card, tossing one of the frogs to Ron when he ask for one.

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS_

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel._

_Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

I turned the card back over and saw, to my astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared. "Well, what do you know, he's gone."

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," Ron said. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her … do you want it? You can start collecting."

Ron's eyes strayed to pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped. "Help yourself," I said before making my own comment. "But in the Muggle world, people just stay in photos."

"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded Amazed. "_Weird!"_

I giggled at his reaction and noticed that Dumbledore had return into the picture. Soon, I found myself gaining Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus and Merlin. I had just gotten Druidess Cliodna when I turned my attention to a bag off Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned me. "When they say every flavor, they _mean _every flavor — you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."

Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner. "Bleaaargh — see? Sprouts."

We had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. I got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and pepper. Ron didn't even want to touch that one.

The countryside had changed now. Instead of fields, there were woods, twisting rivers and dark green hills. I was amazed at the scenery when a knock sounded out. Turning towards the door, I saw that it was the round-faced boy I had passed by on the platform but he looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

We shook our heads and he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," I said.

"Yes," the boys said miserably. "Well, if you see him …" he left.

I stared after him as I tried to figure out how to help him while Ron complained about losing the toad if he had one. He even said he tried to turn Scabbers yellow but the spell didn't work. That caught my attention. Noticing that it did, Ron reached into his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway-" he said, raising his wand when the compartment door slid open again.

The toad less boy was back but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said.

I stared at them and curled up in my spot once more. This won't end well, this girl had a bossy sort of voice.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," Ron replied but the girl wasn't listening. She was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then," she said before sitting down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er- all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl asked. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

I was surprise and wondered if she ever needed to breathe. She said all of that in one go and very fast. And the fact that she learned all the course books by heart.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Adina Potter," I replied.

"Are you really?" Hermione said in awe. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."_

I frowned and gently chew the inside of my mouth. "Great, more lies about my life and more expectations."

Hermione started to say something but I blocked her out and turned to Neville. "Have you asked a Perfect to help you? They might know a spell that could summon your toad back to you."

Neville smiled at that. "No I haven't thanks so much!"

Hermione stopped her talking to stare at me in shock. Probably because she haven't thought of that before and quickly took the toad less boy with her to find a Perfect. We stared after them.

"Well, that was something," I said in confusion.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," Ron replied. He then threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell – George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" I asked. Okay maybe I lied, I was half listening to Hermione during her talking.

"Gryffindor," Ron answered. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. I almost wanted to groan but held it in. "Mum and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw _would _be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

I didn't say anything. There goes another house being judge by its reputation. Does this ever end? I figure I could change the subject while I still can.

"So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" I asked, curious what we can do once we finished school.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts." Ron answered. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the _Daily Prophet_, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles – someone tried to rob a high security vault."

I stared in shock. "Really? What happen to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

I thought about this development. How did someone get into Gringotts escaped out of there without being punished by the law or even by the goblins? And they thought I was crazy. Okay, maybe I am. And why does everyone keep saying You-Know-Who? Just say Voldemort for goodness sakes! You yourself are creating the fear!

Shaking my head, I reached over and grabbed my robes. "Hey Ron? Can you step out for a second while I change? We must be reaching Hogwarts soon and I don't want to be in a rash."

Ron nodded and quickly stepped out of the compartment. I walked over and closed it, sighing in annoyance at everything. Taking off my clothes, I quickly put on my skirt and was starting to put on a tank top so I could put on the robes when I heard commotion outside and the compartment door open. Now, I wouldn't have mind if it was something important but the thing is I was half dress and I thank god that I wasn't half naked or anything but I was still putting on my shirt when the door open so I did the basic girl's reaction. I screamed and threw whatever was near me, in this case the book I was reading before, at the person who really should have known better.

Calming down just a bit, I saw that it was the boy that I happen to unfortunately met at Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was on the floor outside of the compartment with a pink tinted face. Two goons were standing behind him looking confuse.

"What the hell are you doing?! Don't you know how to knock?!" I shouted and slam shut the door as best as I could and quickly finished dressing.

Opening the door again, I stepped out and saw that they were still there. Ron was red with anger and embarrassment, the boy was still pink, and I was annoyed and angry a bad combination for the unlucky person who had gotten on my nerves.

"I told you to not enter!" Ron shouted at the three.

"I didn't know that she was dressing!" the boy shouted back.

"Well, what the hell do you think a boy would be doing if he was standing outside of the compartment when you know a girl was with him during the ride?" I asked angrily. "Now what the hell do you want and so help me if you're going to say something stupid."

Standing up, he answered. "They're saying all down the train that Adina Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

I growled and motioned with my head for Ron to get back into the department. Taking the hint, he quickly ran in, but not before speaking to the idiot.

"Um, that was stupid, wish you luck," Ron said before turning to me. "I'm just, um, going to change into my robes now." and with that, I was alone with the idiots.

Rubbing my forehead, I sighed. "I'll give you one more chance. What do you want?"

"I came with a proposition," he said, as if trying to smooth out the tension that was in the air.

I raised an eyebrow at him, my arms crossed. "I'm listening."

"First, let me apologize for what I did, I should have known better," he said before motioning to the boys behind him. "This is Crabbe and Goyle and my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

I nodded before noticing movement from down the corridor. Turning slightly, I saw that it was the Weaslys twins who were coming in a rapid speed. Noticing me, they broke into a run and stopped in front of us.

"Adina! Are you okay? We heard you scream," George breathlessly said.

I nodded before jerking my head towards Malfoy. "Yeah I'm okay. It just this guy here decide to enter the compartment when I was _changing_," I growled in annoyance. "It was a good thing I was almost done or else he wouldn't be so lucky."

That was strike one.

"What!" Fred shouted in anger. "You did what?!" George was faming mad as well.

Draco growled. "Shut up. My father told me all about you Weasleys, red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Strike two.

He turned back to me. "You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He even had the nerve to hold out his hand for me to shake.

The twins were furious but before they could do anything, they heard the tale signs of crackling fingers and watched in shock as I out right punched the young Malfoy in the cheek.

Malfoy fell onto the floor in shock. Holding onto his cheek, he stared up at me. His goons stood there, not knowing what to do.

I held my hand close to me as I glared at the idiot. "You freaking little – how dare you offer that just after walking in while I was changing! If you thought that your apology could calm me down after that then you are mistaken but I was willing to hear you out then you had the nerve to insult the people who ever showed me some kind of kindness and didn't treat me like I was underneath them. You had it lucky because I don't want to get into serious trouble before we even start the school year. Detention I don't mind but something other than that, no. now if I were you, leave before I do lose my control."

He just sat there and I snapped. "Well? What are you still doing here?! Leave!" I shouted in anger.

Malfoy quickly stood up and left with his goons. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths before noticing the stares I was receiving from other students that were peeking out from their compartments.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped. They got scared and retreated back to their compartments. I sighed and slide down against the wall, placing a hand over my eyes.

Fred and George were still there, trying to figure out wither they should leave or stay but curiosity gotten the best of them.

"Do you mean it?" George asked.

"Mean what?" I asked softly.

"That you defended us for showing you kindness," Fred answered.

I nodded. "No matter what others say, my life wasn't all rainbows and sunshine and where I lived, kindness wasn't shown to me so when someone does, I'll defend them until I believe they can handle it themselves. That idiot just stepped over the line so he deserved it."

It was around this time that Hermione came by. "What _has _been going on?" she asked.

I didn't look up but answer her question with another question.

"Sorry for answering your question with another question but can I help you with something?" I asked.

"I heard commotion and came here. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" she replied.

I chuckled darkly. "Too late, I'm already in trouble but it was worth it. Now I don't want to be rude but can you leave? I don't want to snap at you."

Hermione huffed and turned back towards were she came, exclaiming something about being rude and getting into trouble. I just laughed.

"We have to be getting back to our friends Adina," George said, realizing that the train was slowly down.

"You'll be okay right?" Fred asked.

I nodded and waved them off. "Yeah, just give me a couple of seconds. You go ahead and thanks for coming and checking up on me."

The twins nodded and soon left. I sat there before sighing. "Guess I need to gather my stuff before we arrived," I said to myself.

Standing up, I reached over and picked up my book and knocked on the door. "Ron, are you done? Can I come in?"

"Yes," Ron answered.

I came in and went over to my trunk and started to pack my stuff back in. "You can grab whatever sweets you want," I said as I started to grab some and placed them into a bag I had. Ron didn't need to be told again for he reached over and grabbed half of the pile as well. I couldn't help but notice that his robes were a bit short for him, you can see his sneakers underneath them. "Sorry about that," I said, referring to the commotion that he could have heard outside.

Ron shook his head. "He had it coming."

It was silent before a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Sharing a glance with each other, we went off into the corridor with the others. I noticed that they were staring at me but I didn't bother acknowledging the looks. Instead, I waited for the train to slow down and finally stop. People rushed their way toward the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. I shivered in the cold night air but didn't complain.

A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and I heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there Adina?"

I gave a small smile to Hagrid. "You can say that."

Hagrid beamed before motioning to the group that had gathered around him. "C'mom, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, we followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of us that I wonder what lie beyond the darkness. Nobody spoke much but I could still feel the stares. Come on! Stop staring! You can stare all you want later on!

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

A loud 'Oooooh!' sounded out amongst us.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Ron and I were followed into our chosen boat by Neville and Hermione.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was a smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over us as we sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff.

We all bent our heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle, until we reached a kind of underground harbor, where we clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" Hagrid asked. Did Neville lose his toad again?

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. I guess so. We clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

We walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

After making sure everyone was there, Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

><p><strong>rule number 1. knock before entering or you'll get punched by a pissed off Adina<strong>

**thanks for reading R&R**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	7. the sorting hat

**hi everybody! Hope you all are having a good time with your family and what not. I know I am. Anyway, enjoy the new chap!****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:don't own anything except Adina and even then, she hates me for some odd reason**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter seven: The Sorting Hat<strong>

The door swung open at once. Ah swung, got to love that word. Anyway, a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green clothes, oops I mean robes, stood there. She had a very stern face which gave me the impression that I should't miss with her. Yikes!

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Than you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

I was in shock. It was the stern lady from back then! I recognize that voice anywhere! Man, how I wish she had won that argument. Could have save me a lot of trouble. Hmpf, life is just not fair, I thought to myself as she led us to our doom. I'm just kidding, she just led us to a small chamber that was off the hall. From what I saw and heard, the grand entrance was breath taking and the whole school was already here. Yup, guess we had to make a grand entrance.

The chamber was small, like I said before, and I was becoming claustrophobic with all these people around when Professor McGonagall started speaking.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

The school with the weirdest name.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses."

Sorted? Is there going to be some big hand that picks us out? Oh! Let's see, you go over there and this one will go here and ew, you go over there.

"... like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common rooom,."

And while you're at it, you can also prank one another and come up with new ways to annoy us teachers.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slythern. Each House has its own history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards."

By then, I had stop listening. So we got sorted into one of the four Houses which will most likely mean we become rivals in order to out best one another. Yeah, no, I came for two things. One, to get away from my lovely 'family' and two, to become something and learn from this world of mine. This world of ours.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," Professor McGonagall said before leaving the chamber.

Wow, it sounds like we are about to meet our doom. Cue evil laughter and lightening bolts with loud thunder.

I smiled slightly at how everyone was freaking out. It also didn't help that Ms. Granger here was sprouting out all sort of spells she knows and learnt. That reminds me,what is the difference between Ms. and Miss.? I could never remember that.

Too lot within my thoughts, (hey that kind of ryhmes!) I jumped about two feet when the people behind me screamed. Right. In. My. Ear. Damn, I think I lost my hearing now.

"What the - ?" I started to say before gasping in awe at what I saw.

About twenty ghosts, all pearly white and see through, just streamed out from the back wall. They glided across the room, clearly arguing about something that they didn't even notice us poor first years.

I can't exactly remember what their conversation was about because I was too busy cheering silently in my head. I knew that ghost were real and this proves it! This totally proves it! Now for my next mission to be solved. How does one become ghost? I wonder if I can come back as one just to annoy my dear family. Won't they have a lovely surprise?

Sadly, my gleeful thinking was interrupted by a sharp voice that make the ghost float away. Aw, byebye ghosties, I'll find you again. Even if it's the last thing I do!

I giggled to myself at the reference as I moved behind a sandy haired boy. I could feel Ron giving me a confused glance as he moved behind me. We were then led out of the chamber, back into the hall and through the double doors into the Great Hall. And let me tell you, it is great.

I have never seen a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students sat. The tables were laid out with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Ms. Stern Lady had us face the students while our backs were turned to the teachers. How rude.

It was then that I felt that other presence from before. It was as if I were in two places at once but at the same place, just staring at a different image. I, no, we glanced up at the velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. A small smile graced my face as we wondered if the Great Hall didn't simply open onto the heavens to grace us with its beauty.

The presence left when a hat was placed on top of a stood that Professor McGonagall brought out. The hat was patched, frayed and extremely dirty. Dear Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house ... Wonder if they wouldn't mind me borrowing it for the summer. I'll take good care of it and maybe fix it up a bit.

I stared at the hat in wonder when it twitched and the rip near the brim opened wide. Then to my amusement and horror, it started to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

Trust me you're not.

_But don't judge on what you see,_

I'll try but that's going to be hard.

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat then me._

You know what? Challenge accepted! Now where can I find a smarter hat? Any clues?

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

Really? You can cap them all?

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_That Sorting Hat can't see,_

Wait, does that mean you will know what I did last summer? Shoot! Now I need to hide that um object later into a safer spot.

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

In the house off west then out to see the wizard of Oz! So we're off to see the wizard. The wonderful of Oz. Because, because, because I lost my mind and I need help finding it again.

_You might be in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

So basically risk takers. Yippy.

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

Patient and loyal. Nice qualities for someone to have.

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

Book smart? Um not really, more like street smart for me. I don't read much books sadly. Bound to change that soon.

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

Cunning? Awesome! Sounds like me but ...

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

And that worries me.

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each table and then became quite still again.

"So we're just going to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to me. "I'll kill Fred, he was hoping on about wrestling a troll."

I chuckled at that. Wouldn't that be a sight? Us wrestling a troll? That sounds like fun! But sadly, we have to try on the hat. Oh well.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment. I watched as she unrolled it and glanced at us.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said before calling out the names one by one.

As each new student was sorted, their house cheered for their new member. For some reason as I watched them being greeted and welcome, I felt out of place. It was like I didn't belong but I know I do so why do I feel like this?

Clutching my robes, I glanced at the tables and started to take in their appearance. Each one held a certain characteristic to them. Hufflepuff looked kind and timid. They shyly accepted their new students but I could tell they couldn't wait to make friends with them. To make groups and have someone to lean against on hard times. Ravenclaw held themselves up high with a proud smile on their faces. Their eyes held knowledge and wisdom beyond their age, egger to teach the next generation something new. Gryffindor was another story. They showed such brightness that you know you can go to them with any trouble or if you just want to have a good laugh. They showed strength from within. Strength I wish I have.

I kept my face as emotionless as possible but I know my eyes told a different story. I was nervous and scared. Nervous for what the hat would decide and scared for the future. I was never wanted because of Dudley and I'm not wanted now. The one they want is the one they think I am. This savior that lived while everyone else died. This savior that must have great power and magic. The one who can and will do great things for us.

As Hermione Granger ran over to get sorted, my eyes traveled to the table of Slytherin. They looked like an unpleasant lot but I could make out several students who seemed friendly. I was shock to find myself thinking at how much they have changed, wondering where the mischief has gone to. Slytherin didn't look like Slytherin anymore.

_**"Slytherin seems cold because that is how they made us appear as."**_

**I clicked my tongue Ina annoyance as my fellow classmates got sorted. If I got sorted into Slytherin, I'll show them. I'll show everyone that you don't have to become evil after being in that house. All you have to do is be your usual cunning self and you're good.**

_**Just you wait. I'll show them what a Slytherin can become.**_

"Potter, Adina!"

I blinked in shock at what I just seen. Shakenly, I stepped forward towards the stool, ignoring the whispers that could be heard. Sitting down, I saw how everyone was staring at me, wanting to get a good look before darkness swallowed my sight. I had to breath deeply before forcing myself to relax. Once I did, that was when he spoke.

"Hm," said the small voice. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. Getting confuse with what you are seeing and a quick wit too. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting ... so where shall I put you?"

It was an open ended question and I found myself traveling amongst the tables, observing them. I wondered how could I be down here amongst them when I was up there sitting on the stool.

A deep chuckle was heard around me and I realized that the hat brought me here. I was seeing all of this in my mind.

"That's right. Such a difficult decision to make. Few people have been here so where shall I put you?"

I stood there, staring at the four tables for a while, knowing full well that it was only seconds that have passed. I couldn't find myself in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. I just couldn't. I'm not loyal or smart so I'll feel out of place amongst them.

As I thought that, the two table faded away into the darkness, leaving only the silver and gold behind. They shined brightly and I found myself approaching the silver but pause midway. He's not there.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" The small voice observed as I backed out. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, its all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that."

I shook my head, hands gripping my robes tightly. "He's not there."

"No? Well, if you're sure - better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was taken away from me and I walked slowly towards the table. I never realized that I was getting the loudest cheer or noticed that Percy the Perfect shook my hand as I sat down. I could hear in the distance the Weasley twins yelling "We got Potter! We got Potter!" But all I could think of was that he was not there.

He's not there. He's not waiting. He betrayed me, breaking our promise and he'll regret it.

Ron soon joined me, looking quite pale when Albus Dumbledore stood up. I know it's him because he looks exactly like the picture on the card. His silver hair bugs me a lot though. Don't know why.

He was beaming at us, his arms spread wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than seeing us all here.

"Welcome!" He said."Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our bonquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered while I laughed.

"He's mad!" I cried out softly, wiping a tear from my eye. Drawing my eyes away from the crazied man, I glanced down at the table and gasped in delighted. The dishes in front of me were now piled with food. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravey, ketchup and for some odd reason, peppermint humbugs.

Now, my dear family never exactly starved me but I could never each as much as I should and want. Mostly because Dudley always tale whatever I wanted, even if it meant him getting sick.

Grabbing a bit of everything except the humbugs, I began to eat. It was all delicious. I was careful to not draw attention to myself and I was doing alright when all of a sudden, Ron tugged on my sleeve. Sending him a questioning look, I noticed that he was pale again as he pointed towards a ghost who's head was hanging a piece of skin. Oh, well that explained the reactions I was seeing. Wow I need to pay more attention to my surroundings.

Staring at Nearly Headless Nick, I felt a wave of pity come over me. Poor thing, they couldn't even bother chopping his head off properly.

Flipping his head back on, he smiled. "So - new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship this year?"

And the pity is gone now. Seriously? Is that everyone can think of? Winning? Dear god, give me the strength to not hurt someone and give these people a proper brain to think with!

Plopping my head onto my hand, I lazily glanced around, listening to their conversations but never said anything. Dinner changed into dessert and I swear I got a freaking sweat tooth from it.

Feeling warm and sleepy, I looked up towards the High Table to see what was happening amongst the teachers. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet, Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. How come his name has dumb in it? That's what I want to know and why I have such mixed feelings for the headmaster.

Shaking my head to clear it, I watched as Professor Quirrell was talking go a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose and pale skin. Yet as Quirrell turned around and the hooked nose teacher looked straight into my eyes, a freaking sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on my forearm. It happened so suddenly that I dropped whatever I was holding to clamp my now free hand over it and hissed in slight pain.

Turns out what I dropped was my goblet that was half filled or half empty, whatever you like to view it, but nothing spilled. Thank goodness for magic. It chattered on the ground, causing the four Weasley brothers to glance at me in concern. How odd.

"Are you ok?" Asked Percy.

I nodded, the pain was gone now. "Yeah, I'm okay," I said as I reached over to grab my goblet only for Percy to hand it to me in stand. "Thank you. I was just surprised by something. Don't worry."

None of them believed my excuse but to my relief, they dropped the subject.

"Hey Percy, who's that teacher speaking to Professor Quirrell?" I asked softly.

"That's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions," he answered before the twins started an arguement about something but I didn't pay attention to it.

I remember the look he gave me. He had mix feelings about something. Something about me. Did he know my parents? Is that why he's confused?

The pudding was gone and Professor Dumbledor got to his feet again. The Hall fell silent, amazingly.

"Ahem - just a few more words now we are all fed and watered, I have a few start-of-term notices to give."

Why? Why did he use those words? He's making us sound like horses. I'm not a horse!

"The first years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Que twinkling eyes to some students, including the Weasley twins. Cool! Trouble makers! We'll be good friends here.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

I groaned the moment he said that. Seriously? Why did he have to say that? That's like asking someone to not push the big red button. People are going to be curious and go there to see what's inside.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

School song? I didn't know there was a school song. Glancing around, I could see the other students looking excited while the teachers had a fixed smiled. Well, most of them anyway. Some didn't even bother to fake it.

Dumbledor waved his wand, well he more like flick it, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it. The ribbon rose high above the tables and twisted itself into words.

"Everyone pick out their favorite tune," the headmaster said, "and off we go!"

The school bellowed:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bold_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

I merely raised an eyebrow at the song. Not even bothering to sing along with the rest of the students. I swear, this song is insulting us. It must be though I did like the Weasley twins song. They were singing it in a very slow funeral march. Very good actually.

"Ah, music, a magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

And there he goes with the freaking horses references! Come on here!

Ignoring my very dark thoughts of pain, I followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. I found myself humming softly, singing some unknown song while Percy led us through I don't know what before stopping.

There in front of us was a bundle of walking sticks floating in mid-air before they threw themselves at Percy when he took a step forward. Ouch, that has got to hurt I thought as I winced a bit. Turns out it was a ghost named Peeves, a poltergeist to be exact. Cool!

"Oooooh!" Peeves said with an evil cackle. "Ickle firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at us, making us duck.

"Go away, Peeves! Or the Baron will hear about this, I mean it!" Percy shouted angrily.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and finished, dropping the walking sticks. I had to pull Neville out of the way before he got hit. What? I'm not that mean! I'm only mean to those who look for it.

"Th-thanks," Neville stammered out.

I gave a small smile in return and gently tugged him forward, making sure that he wouldn't trip over anything. It wasn't long before we reached the end of the corridor and come upon a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" She asked.

"_Caput Draconis," _Percy said.

The portrait swung open to reveal a round hole in the wall. We all scrambled through it, though I needed to help Neville before I could enter. I didn't mind, poor thing was so nervous that I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Maybe I can help him find some courage and his self-esteem later on.

Turns out we entered the common room for Gryffindor. It was quite cosy and filled with squashy armchairs ... I claim the one near the window!

Giggling sightly, I followed the girls up a staircase and at the top, we found our room. Four or five four-posters hung with deep red velvet curtains. Our trunks had already been brought up for us.

Finding my trunk, I grabbed my night clothes and quickly changed before tucking in for the night. Pulling the curtains close, I smiled softly as I sang the song I was humming before.

_**Hogwarts, oh Hogwarts**_

_**Hear our plead,**_

_**Please be our teacher**_

_**And teach us what we need.**_

_**Whether we be old or new**_

_**It doesn't matter**_

_**We want to learn,**_

_**Teach us this world of ours.**_

_**Ready us for the day,**_

_**When we venture out beyond our sources**_

_**Into the world of the unknown**_

_**So Hogwarts, oh Hogwarts**_

_**Hear our plead**_

_**And teach us what we need to learn.**_

* * *

><p><strong>so what you think? Sorry if i mispelled anything. Been having some problems with my laptop. Anyway R&amp;R! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**-Bluebutterflywitch**

**Ps. I've been recieving some comments about how this is not a story and i'm just coping the book. I think i said before but if i didn't before, i'll just make it clear. I am using the book but i'm making my own changes until i come to a point where i can head off into my own direction and thats coming up in the next chapter. so stay tune.**


	8. the potions master

**hello to anyone reading this. I'm bored, had no internet for the longest time (made doing my hmk much more difficult and a pain to do) and my friends are driving me insane so yup, a good week so far. and trust me, this is the most annoying good week I had in a long time. so yeah, enjoy the story, ignore the endless confusion and pray to whatever being you want that I find my mind by the time the next chapter is up. and no, you cant call one of those doctors to help me because I'm not that insane. **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything and even then, I'm questioning if I even own Adina at all ... hmm, gotta look into that later**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: The Potions Master<strong>

Remind me again why I agree to coming to Hogwarts? Why I ask? Well it could be that the very next day, the freaking whispers started and the curious glances from my fellow classmates followed me as I tried to figure out where the hell my classes are. I mean, can't they give me a day to settle in and adjust to my new settings because Hogwarts, in a word, is a puzzle. A giant freaking jigsaw puzzle that loves messing with everyone. The staircases moved, doors didn't open or were just part of the wall. The paintings moved and the coats of armor walked around! Us new kids can't even get a sense of direction in here and the teachers, or professors as they call themselves here, yell at us for being late to class! I like to see them come to some unknown location and have to figure out where the freak is everything in a day without the use of magic. Let's see who gets the last laugh then.

Oh! Let's not forget our friendly residents ghosts either. Some are very helpful but others were rude. Somehow, someway, I managed to make friends with Peeves the Poltergeist. He was actually very kind to show me a shortcut to get to one of my classes while pulling a prank on some poor second year student ... Okay maybe I asked Peeves to help me get away from the pervert. What? He asked for it! Trying to touch me while I wasn't looking and Peeves happen to be floating by. Long story short, we became good friends.

Now Filch, on the other hand, is someone I want to avoid at all costs. I was merely walking by a freaking door when he appeared out of nowhere and exclaim that I wanted to break into the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. Seriously? Why the hell do I want to do that? I was just walking down the corridors!

If that wasn't bad enough, Filch also has a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp like eyes. I swear that cat has it out for the students because if a single student breaks a single rule, no matter how small or stupid, off she goes to get her master. Everyone wants to give her a good kick me included and like I said before, I love cats. There's also another cat, a black cat with white front paws and bright green eyes, that roams the corridors. He prowls around in the shadows, just watching. No one knows his name or who owns him. Nearly Headless Nick claims that the cat has been here for over fifty years. He thinks that perhaps he is a familiar or some sorts waiting for its owner to return. Strange but interesting.

Besides the tricky castle, the classes themselves are interesting. There was more to magic then I ever believed there was. Everything seems to be connected to land and the skies. That makes me wonder if maybe magic was tied to some unknown entity that watches over us. Becuase of that, we learn about Astronomy late at night, how to care for funny plants and fungi and learn of their uses in Herbology, though I wish History of Magic was more, eh how do I say this, not so boring? I mean, at first it was interesting after finding out that the class was taught by a ghost but he doesn't do anything! Just talks and talks and talks before falling asleep! Its more of a self taught class then anything else! I just read or draw in there. Hey free time.

Charms, on the other hand, is taught by a tiny wizard who had on stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. Professor Flitwick is a funny teacher, even though I kind of got annoyed by his reaction to my name. Seriously? He actually squeaked and fall off the books in excitement. While the other students laughed and giggled, I hid behind my book. I hope not every teacher is like this and I got my wish. Why? Well true to my word, Professor McGonagall was a strict teacher as I later found out. She gave us a talking-to the moment we sat down in her first class. Her words held a power that told us we really shouldn't mess around in her class and that we should pay close attention to what we are doing.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

She then turned her desk into a pig before turning it back again. That was amazing. I was actually happy in taking notes, no matter how complex or complicated they were and tried to figure out how to change a match into a needle. It was our first assignment and so far, Ms. Ganger was the one who knew what she was doing or at least had a clue where to start.

I had my wand raised towards the match and the word that would transform it into a needle on the tip of my tongue when Mr. Ollivander's words came to mind.

_**Excellent for transfiguration ... Your father favored it...**_

My father was skilled in transfigurations wasn't he? Do they expect me to be good at it too? Or maybe Charms like my mother? I heard she was good at it. Best subject to be exact. Will I always be reminded of who I'm not and who I should be? Wand flattering, I merely stared at it in wonder. Who am I?

Class ended and Ms. Ganger was the only one who made any changes and Professor McGonagall was quick to point it out. She showed us the match needle and gave Ms. Ganger a rare smile before setting us free. I was one of the first to grab my stuff and leave. I didn't want to leave any chance for Professor McGonagall to hold me back and tell me how good my father was in her subject and how she expects me do great things as well. I already heard this speech, or at least a version of it from Professor Flitwick. I don't want to hear it again. I'm not my parents. I may not look like them but I'm not. I'm just not.

I quickly ran into a secluded area before I allowed my tears to fall. I couldn't allow anyone to see me cry. I just can't. Rubbing my eyes, I couldn't help but wonder when was the last time I cried? Too long, too long. That I know for sure. The Dursleys made it clear that I couldn't cry when they were around. They didn't want to be seen with a crying freak. Made them look bad then I would get locked up in my cupboard as punishment.

Sighing, I gently tug out a piece of cloth from my skirt pocket and cleaned my face. I have Defense Against the Dark Arts next and I don't want the whole school to see me like this. It would ruin their precious imagine of who I'm supposed to be. How annoying.

Once I was sure my eyes were dry, I placed the cloth away and gathered my things. Class starts in thirty minutes or so and I need to figure out which way to go. Glancing down both ways of the corridor, I groan before choosing a way. I was alone and my steps sounded throughout the hallway. It was actually very creepy if you think about it. A classic horror story just waiting to happen and no, I didn't scream when the black cat suddenly popped out of nowhere in front of me. I merely shouted in surprise and dropped my stuff from shock.

The cat did a weird meow like chuckle and sat down to watch me collect my stuff. How amusing, I'm giving him some free entertainment.

"I'm so glad that you find all of this amusing Mr. Kitty," I said, rolling my eyes at him once I collected all of my loose papers and books. "Now if you don't mind, I need to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts class before it starts so I'm going to continue my search in finding said class like an idiot I know I am because this castle loves messing with me."

Yes, I know its sad that I have to resort to talking out loud to a cat that might not even know what I'm saying and probably won't understand sarcasm.

The cat did his weird little chuckle once more before taking one of my quills and rushed off.

"Hey!" I yelled, grabbing my bag and ran after the sneaky thing. "Get back here with my quill! I need that!"

Guess what? The cat didn't listen. He ran down corridors, made sharp turns and even ran through some sort of secret passageway. Me being well me, I chased after him, falling and slipping as I did so while the whole time the freaking cat was laughing at me. I know he was, I could hear his weird chuckle the whole time this chase was happening. Now I know what you are thinking, why don't I just let the stupid thing have the quill and continue on with my search. Well the reason is because I only have two with me, the one the cat currently has is the only one that is acceptable for me to use in class and the other is just made for my journal.

Just when I thought I had catch up with the cat, he made another sharp turn and I followed, only for me to run into someone. Startled, we both were taken by surprise and fell down, our stuff being scattered around us. I could hear someone laughing but I was more worried about the headache I'm about to get. During all of this, I could have sworn I felt something brush pass my hand.

"Ow," I said as I sat up, rubbing my aching head. "I really need to stop running into people."

"Especially with my twin," a voice chuckled above us. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you two are distant to be together. Who knows, maybe you are."

"Shut up," a voice replied embarrassed. "You okay Adina?'

Shaking my head to clear it, I stared at the person before realizing who it was. "Oh shoot! I'm so sorry Fred! I didn't mean to run into you!"

Fred smiled a bit before standing up. Giving his twin a glare, he helped me up before we both looked at our scattered items.

"Um, anything that looks like a first year did it is mine and so are the books, the rest are yours," I said with a sigh.

"Clearly," George said. "So what was with the hurry?"

I groan. "Easy, I was chasing a cat because he took ..." I trailed off as I saw what was in my hand. It was the quill I had chase the freaking cat for. He must have handed it to me after I fall. "I hate that cat."

"Which one?" George asked in amusement as he joined his twin in gathering our stuff, separating what is mine into another pile, which wasn't much.

Jointing them, I started to place the loose papers into my bag, along with the quill. "Easy, the black one. Decided to gave me a sacred then ran off with my stuff. I guess he wanted to play let's see how angry Adina can get by running all over the castle," I muttered darkly.

Both twins started to laugh at my misery, making me pout a bit.

"That cat-"

"Loves to-"

"Mess around-"

"With people-"

"So don't-"

"Worry about it."

They were grinning ear to ear as they finish their sentence. I merely raised an eyebrow at them before shaking my head. Twins. Once we made sure we had all of our stuff, the Weasley Twins asked what class I had next and when I told them, they grin and told me that I just had to go down the corridor and it was the first door on the left. Several students were just arriving as well.

"That freaking cat actually helped me," I stated once I heard that. "Decided to get my attention the only way he knew. Yippee."

They both laughed, gave me a one sided hug and a ruffle of the hair before leaving for their own class. I just smiled lightly before heading off to find the class that I've been looking forward to since I first heard of it but I was sadly mistaken by the end of the first lesson.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a joke. Professor Quirrell didn't even know what he was doing! He tells us how he got certain items but when a student ask him to tell the story, he just changes the subject! Another thing that bugs me is how much his classroom smells. Even his turban smells awful. There are stories about why it does but to tell you the truth, it gives me the creeps. Even thinking about it makes me shiver.

On Friday, I finally managed to get to the Great Hall without getting lost. It took Ron at least one more day to find it as well.

"So what do we have today?" I asked as bit into my apple.

"Double Potions with Slytherins," Ron answered. "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them- we'll be able to see if it's true. I wished Professor McGonagall favored us."

I merely smiled as Fred and George came running in. They were in a hurry and I can guess why. The mail was due to arrive soon. It was a bit of a shock on the first morning when about a hundred owls had suddenly stream into the Great Hall during breakfast. Hedwig haven't brought me anything and I didn't mind at all actually. I knew this would happen and Hedwig would sometimes fly in to nibble my ear and have a bit of my toast before going off with the other owls in the owlery. So imagine my surprise when she came in and dropped a note onto my plate. For some reason, that simple action captured the Weasley brothers attention.

"Hey Adina?"

"What you-"

"Got there?"

Fred and George questioned. They had already received whatever they were waiting for and were now leaning over my shoulder, trying to figure out who wrote to me.

"Its a letter and what you are now doing, Fred, George, is an intrusion of privacy," Percy stated but I could see he was curious as well.

"So? Who wrote to you?" George asked.

"A boyfriend perhaps?" Fred teased. "One who haven't told us about?"

I was about to tell them I didn't have one before an idea came to me. I could have some fun with this but I have to play it right. Making my face pale a bit, I quickly shush them and glanced around, pretending to check that no one heard them before taking the letter and holding it close to me.

"Don't say it out loud!" I whispered in a hurried tone, making the four brothers lean in to hear what I'm saying. "I'll tell you but you must promise me you won't tell the others. We want this to be a secret, especially considering what he does."

"What? Is he a spy or something?" Ron asked a bit loudly but not to loud.

"Shush!" I stated again. "Don't say it that loud! No one is supposed to know."

"Wait, you're dating a spy? As in a secret agent?" George asked surprised.

I nodded, allowing a blush to appear on my cheeks. "It just happen. We ran into each other at a park and well," I said shyly, kicking my feet together. "Things happen and we are happily together but..."

"But what?" Percy asked.

"He was sent out to a mission before I left for Hogwarts and he promise to write but I haven't heard anything from him. No matter how many times I sent Hedwig to him," I stated sadly, glancing at the letter I held. "For some reason I have a bad feeling about this."

Pretending to check my surroundings once more, I slowly opened the letter, hiding what is said hidden from the others. I could feel the tension in the air as I reread it before gasping in shock.

"No," I whimpered before closing it and dropping it onto the table. Hiding my face with my hands, I started to shake in what appeared to be tears. "Why? Why?"

I felt someone draw me into a hug while Percy asked George what the letter said. I could hear him clearing his throat and read it out loud for his brothers to hear.

**Dear Adina,**

**I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.**

**Hagrid**

Silence fell between the group. George had started to read the letter in sadness before it turned to confusion then disbelief. I was still shaking but not in tears but laughter. I can't believe they fell for that.

The arms around me soon started to shake as well as laughter filled the air.

"You little trickster!" They exclaimed.

I raised my head and gave a cheeky grin at the brothers. "Not my fault you believed me. Seriously? A spy for a boyfriend? Though that would be interesting." I stated with a thoughtful glance. "By the way, can you let me go George?"

The arms froze in shock. "How did you know I'm George?" He questioned in surprise.

I shrugged. "I just do but seriously, can you let me go? I feel uncomfortable, just a bit."

George complied and I was free to move my arms once more. Now released from my mini cage, I took the note from Fred's grasp and scribbled a response on the back of the note and send it off with Hedwig. Noticing the looks I was still getting, I gave them a look in return.

"What?" I asked, finishing my breakfast.

"You're a good actress, you know that right?" Ron stated.

I shrugged. "Maybe but I wouldn't know."

"Adina, you actually made it seem like you really had a spy for a boyfriend but now that I think about it, the chances of that are very low," Percy said.

"Well I am eleven," I said. "I was actually going to say that it was a childhood friend who suddenly die but I couldn't help myself when Ron said a spy."

They all smiled. Such a great way to start the day, especially after the Potions lesson I had. I was very lucky to have something to look forward to in the afternoon. Thank you Hagrid.

At the start-of-term banquet, I sort of figure that Professor Snape had some sort of mix feelings about me. Guess what? I was wrong, he freaking hates me! I didn't do anything! I swear I didn't! Its like he hates me for even being in his class.

Let me start from the beginning. Potion lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder in there so it was hell for me. Remember how I told you I'm very sensitive to the cold and if I get too cold, I go into a coma? Yeah, that's going to be fun. I wonder if there is a spell for me to use to keep me warm. I have to check the books for that.

Professor Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call and paused at my name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly. "Adina Potter. Our new - _celebrity."_

I was shock at the statement. Celebrity? Is that what he thinks? I could hear Draco and his friends sniggering behind their hands. By then, Professor Snape finished calling the names and looked at the class. His eyes were black, cold and empty.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but we caught every word. "As there is little foolish, wand-waving here, !any of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Such a wonderful speech that was ruined by the final statement. Ron glanced at me with raised eyebrows while Hermione was on the edge of her seat with a look that practically said she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" Professor Snape said suddenly, making me glanced at him with hidden fear. "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The what with what? I didn't even know what he was talking about. All I know that it created a potion of some type but I didn't know which one.

"I-I don't know, sir," I replied.

Professor Snake's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything."

**"Freak."**

I had to held back the flinch from the sharp reminder of my uncle's favorite nickname of mine. What's going on?

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

I know this one. "From the stomach of a goat, you use it to save you from most poisons."

Professor Snape didn't look please that I knew that one. From the corner of my eye, I could see Hermione had her hand up but the professor ignored her. He was targeting me and only me.

**"Useless. You good for nothing girl."**

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

I had to think for this one, I remember that it was mention in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi._

"They're from the same plant," I answer hesitantly.

Professor Snape still looked not please and snapped at Hermione to sit down. "For your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Fraught of Living Death. You are correct with the bezoar, it is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was the sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. I had already started writing it down but made sure I did not look away from Professor Snape. I was scared.

Things didn't improve from there as the lesson continue. Professor Snape had put us all into pairs and set us to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching us as we weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling us to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow manages to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, their potion getting everywhere on the floor, some of it even splashed about when the accident happen. The whole class had to stand on their stools to avoid the potion to burn through their shoes while poor Neville moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" Snarled Professor Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with a wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on me and Ron. We had been working next to Neville.

"You -Potter- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's a point taken from Gryffindor."

What? I open my mouth to say something but stop and closed it again. I nodded my head and glanced down at our potion. Ron was about to kick me but didn't when he saw that I didn't push it.

We climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, me going much slower then normal. Ron thought it was because of how Professor Snape practically attack me in class but it was that. Okay, maybe a little bit but my main worry was the pain I was feeling on my lower legs. Thank goodness that my cloak hid them from view.

"Hey, cheer up," Ron said, "Snake's always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?"

I merely nodded, not fully paying attention to what Ron was saying.

"Hey Ron? I going to check something real quick, I'll meet you here at five to three. Okay?" I said. Waiting for him to agree, I took off up towards the hospital wing. If someone asked, I'll just say I was going to check on Neville.

My steps were slow and the pain increased with every step I took. Stopping at a empty corridor, I glanced around to make sure no one was around before moving my cloak to check my legs. Just like Neville, bright red angry boils were sporting all over where the potion had hit me during the explosion. By instinct, I had covered the injury and didn't tell anyone until it started to hurt. I was going to ask Professor Snape of I could join Neville before he accused me. I knew he would just use my injury as an excuse to torment me into thinking that I was using this as some way to gain more fame.

I sighed before covering the injury. With small shaking steps, I made it to the hospital wing were I saw Neville about to be released. Stepping into the shadows, I waited for him to leave before I caught the nurse's attention.

"Um, excuse me?" I said nervously.

"Good evening child," she said, mentioning me to come closer. "I'm Madam Pomfrey, how may I help you?"

I smiled painfully as I had to use a bed to walk. Noticing my pain, the nurse quickly walked over and helped me onto the bed. With careful hands, she pushed the cloak away and gasped at the boils before rushing over to get some sort of cream.

"I was caught in the same accident as Neville did, but I couldn't get out from class until now," I said, fearing the worst.

"That Severus should know better then to keep students in class with injuries like this," she huffed as she carefully spread the cream onto the boils, muttering an apology when I hissed in pain. "I'll have to have a word with him."

"No!" I shouted by accident, catching her attention. "I mean no, you don't have to. It was my own foolishness that I didn't come here in the first place. I didn't tell Professor Snape so he didn't know that the potion hit me."

Madam Pomfrey stared at me for a long time before continuing healing the boils on my legs. It didn't take long for them to disappear and my skin to return to normal.

"Okay hon, I'm just going to use a spell to check that no traces of potion were left on you, alright?" She told me softly.

I nodded and watched as she waved her wand over my legs and upper body. Staring at whatever her wand said, she once again glanced at me before smiling.

"You're all clear hon," she said. "You can leave."

Nodding my thanks, I eagerly left the room before she questioned me on my behavior. I didn't noticed the odd look that was on her face when I left. If I did, it would have been in a mixture of shock and disbelief.

The time to leave for Hagrid came faster then expected but I didn't mind. Ron and I left the grounds and made our way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When I knock on the door, we heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, _"Back, _Fang - _back._"

I chuckled while Ron looked scared. What? I think its funny how the barking calm down long enough for Hagrid to open the door and let us in. There was only one room inside but it was cozy.

"Make yourselves at home," Hagrid stated as I watched Fang, an enormous black boarhound, run up to Ron and started to lick his ears.

"Hi Hagrid, this is Ron," I said as I sat down on one of the chairs. Hagrid was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" He stated, glancing at Ron. "I spent half me life chasin' her twin brothers away from the forest."

"Oh Hagrid, I'm sure Ron isn't like that," I said, defending Ron. No wonder Ron feels overshadowed by his brothers, he's always remained of them.

Ron sent me a grateful look before we told Hagrid about our first lessons, pretending to eat the rock cakes. Fang rested his head on my knee, drool slowly covering my robes. Don't worry, I used a simple spell to clean it off before I left to the castle. We had our laughs and such until I told Hagrid about Professor Snape. Hagrid told me the same thing what Ron did, to not worry about it.

"But he seems to hate me and I don't know what I even do," I said sadly. "Its like he hates me for being here in the first place."

"Rubbish!" Hagrid said. "Why should he?"

I noticed that he didn't meet my eyes when he said that. In hopes to change the subject, Hagrid turned to Ron and asked about his older brother, Charlie. Knowing what he was doing, I allowed them to talk about him as I spy a piece of paper that was lying around. It was a clipping from the _Daily Prophey:_

_**Gringotts Break-in Latest**_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown._

_Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

_"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon_.

My mind was racing when I finished reading the short passage. Gringotts was broken in the very same day we went there. A vault that was already empty. Vault seven hundred and thirteen. Something doesn't seem right about this. It seems too fishy.

"Something' wrong Adina?" Hagrid called out.

Shaking my head, I smiled at the half giant. "Nothing, I'm just thinking about how lucky we were that we weren't in Gringotts when the break-in happen," I said, watching the half giant's reaction. This time, Hagrid really didn't meet my eyes when he chuckled nervously.

"Yea," he said. "Real lucky"

All too soon, Ron and I went back to the castle when it got dark. Ron was laughing and chatting about how Hagrid was nice and such but I wasn't paying attention. I was more worried about what I learned so far. Someone tried to steal from Gringotts and weren't caught. Something is being hidden and I wouldn't be surprise if its hidden in Hogwarts. That could explain about the sudden out-of-bounds corridor. Great, just great. Just what I need, more trouble. Knowing my rotten luck, I'll get into trouble finding out what. Not by force but by accident.

* * *

><p><strong>might have made some mistakes, oh well. I like the chap so I'm going to deal with it. thanks for reading, R&amp;R if you want and ignore my probably bad grammar. cya!<strong>

**-Bluebutterflywitch **


End file.
